Maggie
by Ne-chan1
Summary: SLASH! Ron x Severus! Die Familie Weasley hat auch ein schwarzes Schaf! Oder sollte ich sagen "hatte"? Diesmal nicht Percy!
1. Goethe? Who ist Goethe?

Titel: Maggie

Teil: Prolog/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC 

Kommentar: Also, hallo erst mal!

Ich habe noch nicht alle HP Bücher gelesen, ehrlich gesagt bin ich gerade erst beim 3. Band, habe mich aber schon mit den vielen FF's vertraut gemacht. Und dabei habe ich meine Lieblingsgestalt schon längst herausgepickt. Severus Snape war für mich ein Typ mit tausend verschiedenen Ebenen und ich LIEBE so etwas einfach. Ronald Weasley kam für mich eher später dazu, aber später habe ich mich fast schon geärgert, dass es so wenig FF's von den beiden gibt. Aber ich bin ja nicht so und habe mich dann selbst an den Compie gesetzt. Überhaupt übt in letzter Zeit die Familie Weasley eine interessante Wirkung auf mich auf. Aber lasst euch überraschen. Ich sage nur, Percy ist bei mir etwas mehr... nun sagen wir Bruder, als ich in den Büchern zu fühlen bekommen habe. Nun aber genug Gequatsche und auf zur Geschichte!

Bitte seid nicht so streng mit mir! Mein Wissen ist noch beschränkt, aber ich arbeite daran. Auch begründete Kritik und Lob können mir dabei sehr weiterhelfen!

Pairing: Ron x Severus

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! *sich das Ganze noch mal überleg* Mist -_-

Maggie 

**_Prolog: Goethe? Who is Goethe?_**

„Ich füge einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzu. Ergebnis?" Professor Severus Snape, Zaubertränkelehrer im ersten Jahr an Hogwarts starrte etwas bissig auf seine ebenfalls erste Klasse, die zufällig Erstklässler waren. ^_^' „Miss Weasley!" Das rothaarige Mädchen hob den Kopf. „Einen Schlaftrank, Professor Snape." Severus nickte etwas überrascht. „Sehr gut. Wenn Sie es wissen, wieso melden sie sich nicht?" Verunsichert legte die Elfjährige ihre Hände in den Schoss. „Ich war nicht sicher gewesen, Sir." Der junge Zaubertränkelehrer kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte die Schülerin genau. Doch, sie war sich sicher gewesen! Er sah es ihr an. Aber dann überspielte er diesen Gedanken einfach. Er hatte unterricht.

Das Klingelzeichen ertönte und alle Schüler verließen erleichtert den Raum. Zaubertränke bei Snape war hart, das merkten sie schnell. Auch Severus räumte seine Sachen zusammen und strich sich geistesabwesend eine schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er musste noch ein paar Vorbereitungen treffen für die nächste Stunde. So in Gedanken bemerkte er die junge Schülerin gar nicht, die immer noch ruhig auf ihrem Platz saß und ihren Lehrer beobachtete. Erst als er sich umdrehte wurde er auf sie aufmerksam. „Miss Weasley? Warum sitzen sie hier noch?" Langsam erhob sie sich und trat auf ihn zu. „Ich habe eine Frage, Professor." Er seufzte und ließ sich an den Pult sinken. „Ja?" Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag hob sie den Kopf und grüne Augen bohrten sich in schwarze. „Kennen Sie Goethe?" Etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht runzelte Snape die Stirn. Er hätte eine Frage über den Unterrichtsstoff erwartet, aber das? „Nein, Miss Weasley, ich bedaure." Etwas enttäuscht ließ das Mädchen den Kopf wieder sinken. „Dann tut es mir Leid Ihre Zeit in Anspruch genommen zu haben." Sie verließ den Raum.

„Wer reitet so spät durch Nacht und Wind?  
Es ist der Vater mit seinem Kind;  
Er hat den Knaben wohl in dem Arm,  
Er faßt ihn sicher, er hält ihn warm."

Murmelnd tapste die junge Schülerin durch die dunklen Gänge Hogwarts auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm und dachte über ihren neuen Lehrer nach. Er kannte Goethe nicht! Aber er war trotzdem hochintelligent und schien sogar Ahnung von seinem Fach zu haben. Nicht so wie manch andere Lehrer hier. Schon in dieser kurzen Zeit hier hat sie viele Lehrkräfte entdeckt, die scheinbar nicht wussten, wovon sie sprachen. Professor Snape jedoch hatte immer alles unter Kontrolle und konnte auch die schwierigsten Fragen sicher beantworten. Nicht das sie oft Fragen stellte! In ihr sträubte sich einfach irgendetwas, wenn es darum ging, ihr Unwissen mitzuteilen. Außerdem war sie fest der Überzeugung, es auch alleine schaffen zu können. Somit brauchte sie auch keine Freunde oder Bekannte. Sie würden nur ihre Konzentration stören und ihre Ziele zerstören. Und niemand durfte das tun. Niemand.

**_2 Jahre später – Herbstferien (im Fuchsbau)_**

****

„Ron!" Lachend kam ihr jüngster Bruder auf sie zu gerannt. Er war gerade mal vier Jahre alt, dennoch unterhielt sie sich mit ihm am Liebsten. Oder besser gesagt, sie erzählte ihm alles, was ihr im Kopf rumspukte und Ronald hörte geduldig zu. Ob er etwas verstand, wusste sie nicht. Aber das war auch nicht so wichtig. Er liebte den „Erlkönig" von Goethe genauso sehr wie sie selbst. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie es ihm schon seit seiner Geburt immer wieder vorgesprochen hatte. Doch heute würde ihr kleiner Bruder eine ganz besondere Aufgabe erhalten. „Ron, du weißt doch sicher noch, was ich dir über Hogwarts erzählt habe?" Der Kleine nickte begeistert. Gut, sehr gut. Sie hatte immer darauf geachtet, dass er diese Sachen verstand und ihr genau zu hörte. „Brav! Also weißt du auch, dass Prof. Snape der einzige Lehrer ist, der wirkliches Können hat, nicht wahr?" Wieder nickte der Junge. Ausgezeichnet. Jetzt musste sie nur noch ihren Plan ausführen. Ihre Eltern und ihren ganze Horde von Brüdern waren in die Winkelgasse gegangen. Nur Ron hatten sie nicht mitgenommen, weil er noch sehr klein war und schnell in dem Gewühl verloren ging. Sie hatte sich angeboten auf ihn aufzupassen. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Züge. Sie sollte jetzt beginnen.

„Ich werde nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, Ron!" 

Das Lachen erstarb auf dem jungen Gesicht und er blickte sie verständnislos an. „Warum nicht?", platzte schon die Frage aus ihm heraus. „Weil ich nicht mehr von Trotteln und Idioten umgeben leben möchte!", sagte sie gleichmütig und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Sachte berührte sie Rons Stirn und murmelte etwas, dann richtete sie ihn auf sich selbst.

Ron wurde nervös. Er verstand nicht, was hier vorging, noch was er dagegen tun sollte. Wieso wollte seine Schwester nicht mehr nach Hogwarts? Und was tat sie mit dem Zauberstab? Unsicher trat er einen Schritt auf das Mädchen zu, dann blieb er wieder unentschlossen stehen. „Was machst du?", fragte er schließlich. Lachend strich sie ihm noch einmal durchs Haar, dann flüsterte sie nur noch:

„Dem Vater grauset's, er reitet geschwind,  
Er hält in den Armen das ächzende Kind,  
Erreicht den Hof mit Mühe und Not;  
In seinen Armen das Kind war tot."

Ron kannte diese Verse. Die letzte Strophe des Erlkönig, den seine Schwester so liebte. Doch da richtete sie sich wieder auf und raunte ein anderes Wort. Ein seltsamer Strahl kam aus dem Zauberstab, traf seine Schwester direkt in die Brust. Ihre Hand erschlaffte und der Zauberstab entglitt ihren Fingern. Dann viel ihr ganzer Körper zu Boden. Angsterfüllt stürzte der Junge zu ihr, doch sie rührte sich nicht mehr. Egal, was er tat. Irgendwann hockte er sich nur noch neben sie und begann bitterlich zu weinen. Und so fand ihn auch seine Familie.

Maggie Weasley wurde eine Woche später beerdigt. Niemand konnte sich erklären, was geschehen war. Ron, der jüngste Sohn der Familie, hatte zwar alles mit angesehen, doch er stand unter Schock, als man ihm erklärte, was mit seiner Schwester passiert war.

Prolog Ende

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Hallo!

Ich möchte gleich sagen, dass hier viele zeitliche Fehler drin sind und ich bitte darüber hinwegzusehen. Ist schließlich noch ein Erstling! ^_^ Ich bitte aber trotzdem um Feedback!

Eure Ne-chan

P.S. Tatsächlich ist diese Geschichte meine 1. von Harry Potter! Veröffentlicht habe ich allerdings erst „Overprotected", es ergab sich einfach so. Mal sehen, wie sie gefällt und ob ich wirklich weiterschreibe.


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

Titel: Maggie

Teil: Prolog/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC 

Kommentar: Also, hallo erst mal!

Ich habe noch nicht alle HP Bücher gelesen, ehrlich gesagt bin ich gerade erst beim 3. Band, habe mich aber schon mit den vielen FF's vertraut gemacht. Und dabei habe ich meine Lieblingsgestalt schon längst herausgepickt. Severus Snape war für mich ein Typ mit tausend verschiedenen Ebenen und ich LIEBE so etwas einfach. Ronald Weasley kam für mich eher später dazu, aber später habe ich mich fast schon geärgert, dass es so wenig FF's von den beiden gibt. Aber ich bin ja nicht so und habe mich dann selbst an den Compie gesetzt. Überhaupt übt in letzter Zeit die Familie Weasley eine interessante Wirkung auf mich auf. Aber lasst euch überraschen. Ich sage nur, Percy ist bei mir etwas mehr... nun sagen wir Bruder, als ich in den Büchern zu fühlen bekommen habe. Nun aber genug Gequatsche und auf zur Geschichte!

Bitte seid nicht so streng mit mir! Mein Wissen ist noch beschränkt, aber ich arbeite daran. Auch begründete Kritik und Lob können mir dabei sehr weiterhelfen!

Pairing: Ron x Severus

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! *sich das Ganze noch mal überleg* Mist -_-

~*~ Sichtwechsel

Maggie Dreams and Nightmares 

Schweißgebadet schreckte Ron aus seinem Schlaf und atmete hektisch. Wieso träumte er jetzt davon? Nach so langer Zeit? Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass er noch eine gute Stunde schlafen konnte, aber nach so einem Traum? Er hatte von Maggie geträumt! Maggie ist tot! Sie ist tot! Wieso träumte er von seiner toten Schwester? Verzweifelt strampelte er sich aus seiner Decke und tapste leise zum Fenster. Es war noch dunkel draußen, aber bald würde die Sonne sich über den Horizont schieben. Maggie hatte die Sonnenaufgänge immer geliebt. Kopfschüttelnd ließ er diesen Gedanken hinter sich. „Für dich werde ich warten, bis die Sonne aufgeht, Maggie! Aber danach reicht es."

Etwas übermüdet saß Ron am nächsten Morgen vor seinem Frühstück und versuchte einem ellenlangen Vortrag von Hermine über ihre noch viel längeren Hausaufgaben zu lauschen. Das dies ihm nicht so recht gelingen wollte, war eigentlich kein Wunder, doch er versuchte diesmal krampfhaft den Faden nicht zu verlieren. Schließlich musste er sich auf eine saftige mündliche Abfrage gefasst machen, weil er wiedereinmal die Zaubertrankhausaufgaben nicht hatte. Nur half ihm Hermines vor Begeisterung strotzendes Kauderwelsch auch nicht weiter und er beschloss lieber an Punktabzügen und Verdummung zu sterben, als an Überinformationen. Vielleicht hatte er ja mal ausnahmsweise Glück und Snape fand einen noch ärmeren Trottel als ihn. Aber zu seinem Missvergnügen stellte er sehr bald fest, dass sogar Neville mit der gewünschten Länge Pergamentrolle erarbeitet hatte. Stolz ließ dieser seine Hausaufgaben auf den Lehrertisch fallen und machte es damit allen anderen Schülern nach. Alle bis auf einen. Ron war der einzige, der sitzen geblieben war und Snape hatte das natürlich mit blitzenden Augen registriert. „Mr. Weasley! Ich hoffe, Sie wissen, dass sie nur noch eine schlechte Note brauchen und ich kann sie getrost durchfallen lassen." Durchfallen? Ron erstarrte. Er durfte nicht durchfallen! Das würde bedeuten, dass er sitzen bleiben würde! Percy, Fred und Georg würden sich heillos über ihn lustig machen und seine Eltern diesen verdammten enttäuschten Blick haben. Doch das interessierte Severus Snape natürlich kein bisschen. Er hatte schließlich ein Opfer gefunden. „Welches Mittel hilft bei Beschwerden, die akut, plötzlich und mit aller Heftigkeit auftreten?" Ron stöhnte innerlich auf. DIESES Mittel kannte er allerdings. „Aconitum oder auch Blauer Eisenhut, Sir." Milde Überraschung ließ Snapes Gesichtszüge etwas weicher werden. Doch schnell erholte er sich wieder und schon schoss die nächste Frage auf den Jungen zu: „Wie ist der Muggelname für Belladonna?" Rons Mut sank. Seine Mutter war ja Verfechterin von Aconitum und gab es bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit, aber Belladonna hatte sich noch nie in ihre Apotheke verirrt.

_Tollkirsche_.

Der rothaarige Junge schluckte. Was war das? Er war sich sicher, eben eine Stimme gehört zu haben. Tollkirsche? Na ja, mehr als falsch konnte es ja nicht sein und so stammelte er vorsichtig: „Tollkirsche, Sir." Diesmal verzogen sich Snapes Augenbrauen wütend nach unten. Scheinbar war auch diese Antwort richtig gewesen. „Wanzenkraut?" „Cimicifuga, Sir." Jetzt war auch Ron zutiefst verblüfft. Er hatte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken müssen. Die Antwort war einfach da gewesen! Langsam wurde er sich den erstaunten und ungläubigen Blicken seiner Mitschüler bewusst. Bevor er aber auch nur den Hauch von Stolz verspüren konnte, machte ein gewisser Lehrer diesen Moment wieder zu Nichte. „10 Punkte Abzug wegen Vorsagens. Und außerdem bekommen Sie eine 6, Mr. Weasley." Empört sprang er auf. „Mir wurde nicht vorgesagt! Ich habe das alleine gewusst!" Spöttisch lächelnd drehte sich Professor Snape um und murmelte: „Weitere 5 Punkte Abzug. Setzten Sie sich." Heiße Wut schien jetzt durch Rons Adern zu fließen. „Belladonna hilft bei allen akuten Entzündungen, Kopfschmerzen und kolikartigen Schmerzen. Man benutzt es oft als Folgemittel..."

„Mr. Weasley! Weitere 5 Punkte..."

„MAN BENUTZT ES ALS FOLGEMITTEL NACH ACONITUM! CIMICIFUGA WIRD BESONDERS VON FRAUEN ANGEWANDT, DIE PROBLEME IN IHRER PERIODE ODER IN IHREN WECHSELJAHREN HABEN!!

MIR WURDE NICHT VORGESAGT!"

Schwer atmend stützte Ron sich auf seinen Tisch. Das ungläubige Schweigen hatte jetzt einem entsetzten Schweigen Platz gemacht. Niemand hatte es jemals gewagt, einen Lehrer so anzubrüllen. Ron war geschockt. Woher hatte er nur dieses Wissen?

_Wie konntest du es wagen!_

Als ob eine Schlange ihn gebissen hätte, zuckte er zurück. Diese Stimme! Er kannte diese Stimme!

Ich habe dir doch beigebracht, dieser Lehrer ist der Beste an Hogwarts! Widersprich ihm niemals, sprich nur, wenn du gefragt wirst. PRAHLE NIE MIT DEINEM WISSEN!

Vollkommen entsetzt schnappte Ron nach Luft. Das war unmöglich! Sie konnte es nicht sein. Sie war tot! TOD VERDAMMT!

„...Weasley! Mr. Weasley!" Tränen flossen Ron die Wangen hinunter. Heiser flüsterte er immer wieder: „Sie ist tot. Sie ist tot."

~*~

Severus Snape konnte es einfach nicht glauben! Noch nie hatte es ein Schüler auch nur gewagt seine Stimme gegen ihn zu erheben! „Mr. Weasley!" Der Junge war bleich im Gesicht. Seltsam, noch hatte er doch gar nichts gemacht! „Mr. Weasley!" Keine Reaktion. "Mr. Weasley!" "Sie ist tot." Verwirrt runzelte Severus die Stirn. „Wer ist tot?" Als hätte er auf einen Knopf gedrückt hastete der Gryffindor aus der Reihe auf den Gang zu und stolperte auf die Tür zu. Doch bevor er da ankommen konnte stürzte er und umklammerte seinen Kopf. „Nein! Nein, nein.", wimmerte er immer wieder und langsam begann Snape sich zu sorgen. Vorsichtig ließ er sich neben Ron auf die Knie sinken und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. „Ich werde es nie wieder tun! Nie wieder! Aber bitte geh! GEH!" Erschrocken zog der Zaubertränkelehrer seine Hand zurück. „Mr. Weasley? Würden Sie so freundlich sein und mir erklären, was das soll?" Auf die darauffolgende Reaktion war er nun gar nicht vorbereitet. Ron packte ruckartig ihn am Kragen und Panik schrie geradezu aus seinen Augen. „Sie ist hier! Sie ist böse auf mich. Ich wollte es nicht! Ich wollte es doch wirklich nicht." Dann sackte er auf einmal zusammen.

„Ron? Ron, komm zu dir!" Blinzelnd kämpfte Ron gegen das helle Licht an, welches ihm in die Augen stach. „Percy?" Sanft strich Percy ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht und lächelte erleichtert. „Hey, kleiner Bruder. Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt." Schrecken? Wieso Schrecken? Wo war er? Was war geschehen?

_Wie kannst du nur so schnell vergessen!_

Ruckartig setzte sich Ron auf und klammerte sich panisch an Percy. „Sie ist hier, Percy! Sie ist hier." Erschrocken runzelte der Ältere den Kopf. „Wer? Wer ist hier?" Tränen rannen nun Ron über das Gesicht. „Maggie! Maggie ist sauer auf mich! Tu etwas! Bitte!... Bitte!" Schluchzend vergrub er sein Gesicht in der Schulter seines großen Bruders, der ihn vollkommen entsetzt in die Arme schloss. „Maggie ist tot, Ron!" Doch der Junge in seinen Armen schüttelte nur panisch mit dem Kopf. „Ich höre ihre Stimme! Sie ist hier! Hier!" Beruhigend strich ihm Percy über das Haar und wiegte ihn leicht hin und her. „Shh, ganz ruhig. Sie kann dir nichts tun. Ich pass schon auf, hörst du?"

Du kannst nicht beschützt werden! Ich bin schon viel zu lange ein Teil von dir und ich werde alles tun – hörst du? Alles! – um mein Ziel zu erreichen!

Ron wimmerte. Wieso war sie hier? Wie konnte sie überhaupt hier sein? Warum tat sie ihm das an? Was tat sie ihm an? Was hatte sie vor? Auf einmal hörte er die leise Stimme Percys an seinem Ohr:

„Wer reitet so spät durch Nacht und Wind?  
Es ist der Vater mit seinem Kind;  
Er hat den Knaben wohl in dem Arm,  
Er faßt ihn sicher, er hält ihn warm."

Überrascht hob Ron seinen Kopf, um in die Augen seines Bruders zu blicken. Percys Blick war sanft und ruhig. „Was hast du gesagt?" Percy lächelte. „Der Erlkönig von Goethe. Du hast ihn unglaublich gemocht, als du noch klein warst. Maggie auch. Vielleicht beruhigt er etwas deine Nerven?" Sachte strich er seinem kleinen Bruder ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, dann hauchte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Versuch etwas zu schlafen, Ron. Und hab keine Angst, ich werde hier sein, wenn du aufwachst."

tbc

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

*wink* Hallo, ich bin's!

Tja, mal sehen, ob dieses Kapitel etwas mehr Klarsicht schafft. Ich glaube aber eher nicht. *lach* Übrigens! Die netten Zutaten, die Ron alle aufzählt, sind alle aus der Homöopathie! Also für Zaubertränke bestimmt total wirkungslos, aber was soll's?

**@ tabea: ***Verwirrung stiftet* Ja, so was kann ich gut! Der Grund von Maggies Tod wird in der Geschichte erzählt, konnte also nicht im Prolog erklärt werden. Deshalb ist es ein wenig undurchsichtig!

**@ herm84:** *lach* Ist es nicht schön, wenn man sich auf etwas freuen kann? Mal sehen, ob ich es geschafft habe die Spannung aufrechtzuerhalten!

**@ tsuki: **Solche Wünsche werden bei mir immer gern entgegen genommen!

**@ Liesel: ***Keks nehm* Jamm! *reinbeiß* Ich liebe außergewöhnliche Pairings auch! Deshalb versuche ich immer etwas Neues zu bringen!

**@ Isaldaria: **Warum Goethe? Hm, ich hatte einen Film gesehen und dort wurde der Erlkönig vorgetragen. Es hat mir gefallen! Außerdem hat der Text noch eine besondere Bedeutung, da passte tatsächlich Goethes Erlkönig einfach perfekt. Beim lieben William kenn ich mich auch leider nicht so aus (außer natürlich die altbekannten Stücke wie „Romeo und Julia", „Hamlet" oder der Mitsommernachtstraum")


	3. Momento mori Bedenke, dass du sterben w...

Titel: Maggie

Teil: 2/?

Author: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC 

Kommentar: Also, hallo erst mal!

Ich habe noch nicht alle HP Bücher gelesen, ehrlich gesagt bin ich gerade erst beim 3. Band, habe mich aber schon mit den vielen FF's vertraut gemacht. Und dabei habe ich meine Lieblingsgestalt schon längst herausgepickt. Severus Snape war für mich ein Typ mit tausend verschiedenen Ebenen und ich LIEBE so etwas einfach. Ronald Weasley kam für mich eher später dazu, aber später habe ich mich fast schon geärgert, dass es so wenig FF's von den beiden gibt. Aber ich bin ja nicht so und habe mich dann selbst an den Compie gesetzt. Überhaupt übt in letzter Zeit die Familie Weasley eine interessante Wirkung auf mich auf. Aber lasst euch überraschen. Ich sage nur, Percy ist bei mir etwas mehr... nun sagen wir Bruder, als ich in den Büchern zu fühlen bekommen habe. Nun aber genug Gequatsche und auf zur Geschichte!

Bitte seid nicht so streng mit mir! Mein Wissen ist noch beschränkt, aber ich arbeite daran. Auch begründete Kritik und Lob können mir dabei sehr weiterhelfen!

Pairing: Ron x Severus

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! *sich das Ganze noch mal überleg* Mist -_-

Maggie Momento mori – Bedenke, dass du sterben wirst 

Es war schon Nacht als der rothaarige Junge wieder die Augen aufschlug. Percy saß zusammengesunken auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett, eine Decke über sich ausgebreitet. Ein Lächeln huschte über das junge Gesicht, kalt und unpersönlich. Leise schlug er seine Decke zurück und schwang ein Bein aus dem Bett. Vorsichtig erhob er sich, schwankte ein wenig, fand aber recht schnell sein Gleichgewicht. Wieder lächelte er. Dann verließ er den Krankenflügel in Richtung Kerker.

~*~

Severus Snape strich sich müde ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und legte das Buch weg, welches ihn noch wachgehalten hatte. Er lag schon längst im Bett, musste also nur noch die Augen schließen und schon befiel ihn ein leichter Schlummer. Kein Tiefschlaf, aber den hatte er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Für einen Todesser und Spion war es sicherer zu wissen, was um einen herum passierte. So spürte er auch die andere Person in seinem Zimmer, als auch schon die Matratze unter einem neuen Gewicht ein wenig nach unten sank. Severus riss seine Augen auf und starrte direkt in das Gesicht von Ronald Weasley, der über ihm kniete. Er wollte sich aufsetzen, den Jungen vom Bett jagen, doch da lagen schon die weichen Lippen seines Schülers auf den seinen. Vollkommen geschockt erstarrte der Zaubertranklehrer in seiner Bewegung, bis er sich doch durchringen konnte, diese Tat zu unterbrechen. Ruppig ergriff er die Arme des Jungen und zerrte ihn von sich.

„Mr. Weasley! Was hat das zu bedeuten?", keuchte er atemlos mit Wut in der Stimme.

_„Ich bin wieder hier!"_, hauchte ihm eine fremde Stimme ins Ohr. Das war auf keinen Fall Rons Stimme! Sie wirkte fast schon stofflich, wie Rauch, tief und einnehmend. Und unmenschlich, kalt und tot.

„Wer bist du?" Er flüsterte. Die Worte von dem Jungen kam ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis. Sie ist wieder hier! Sie ist tot! Maggie ist sauer auf mich! Konnte es denn sein?

„Endlich werden wir vereint sein! Ich gab alles auf, um mit dir zu sein! Sogar meinen Körper, um dir zu gefallen! Und bald auch meinen Bruder! Aber du wirst mein sein! Für immer MEIN!"

Wieder drängte sie sich auf, wollte ihn erneut küssen, doch Severus hielt sie fest, zwang sie mit Gewalt zurück. Ein Kichern löste sich aus ihrer Kehle und ihm lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Mein Gott, wie konnte das nur sein? Es dürfte nicht möglich sein!

Auf einmal wurde ihr Kichern durch ein Aufkrächzen unterbrochen. Panik strahlte jetzt in ihren Augen.

„NEIN! Nicht jetzt! Er darf jetzt nicht erwachen!" 

Die Gestalt in Severus Armen erschlaffte, sackte in sich zusammen. Doch genauso schnell kam wieder Leben in den Körper. Ronald Weasley blickte ihn mit blanken Entsetzten in die Augen an und japste nach Luft.

„Wo bin ich?", flüsterte der Junge, bemerkte dann, dass er gewaltsam von seinem Zaubertränkelehrer auf ein Bett gedrückt wurde und seine Augen wurden noch größer.

„Warum...?"

Dann schrie er schmerzgepeinigt auf.

~*~

Ron verstand gar nichts mehr! Wo war Percy? Und was machte Snape hier? Was ging hier eigentlich vor?

„DAS WIRST DU MIR BÜßEN!! NIEMALS WERDE ICH DIR VERZEIHEN!" 

Maggie? Was hatte er getan? Warum war sie so wütend? Auf einmal schien sein Blut zu kochen und gewaltsam nach einem Ausgang zu suchen. Es rauschte in seinen Ohren und er konnte Schreie hören. Sein Geist realisierte nicht, dass er sich selbst hörte, aber der Klang verpasste ihm eine Gänsehaut. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl zu schweben und seine Sicht verschwamm. Und dann sah er sich. Oder vielmehr seinen Körper, der in Snapes Armen lag. Snape versuchte verzweifelt ihn zu beruhigen, denn Rons Körper bäumte sich unter Schmerzen auf und er konnte sich schreien hören. Alles war so unwirklich! Nichts schien real zu sein, wie in einem Traum. Er blickte auf sich selbst! Seinen Körper! Und dann entdeckte er ihn. Ein blauer Faden verband ihn mit seiner Gestalt unter ihm. Er leuchtete wie eine Rettungsleine, versprach Sicherheit und Hoffnung. Gebannt streckte er seine Finger aus – er glaubte jedenfalls, es wären seine Finger – doch kurz bevor er ihn berühren konnte, ging ein Ruck durch die Leine und ein schmerzvoller Zug erfasste seinen Geist. Er wollte schreien, doch da umfing ihn schon Dunkelheit.

~*~

Zitternd vor Anstrengung hielt Severus Ron in seinen Armen. Es war erschreckend, wie viel Kraft diese kleine, ja schon fast zierliche Gestalt auf einmal entwickelt hatte. Fast hätte er in nicht mehr halten können. Als der Junge sich auf einmal nicht mehr bewegte, zündete die Panik in seinem Herzen ein kleines Lagerfeuer an und schürte es gewaltig, als Ron einfach nicht mehr erwachen wollte. Eilends packte er ihn und rannte zum Krankenflügel. „POPPY! POPPY!! WACH AUF!" Severus schrie schon von weitem über den Flur und sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung als sich tatsächlich die Tür öffnete. Doch seine Hoffnung schmolz genauso schnell wieder dahin, als er Percy erkannte. Der junge Schulsprecher starrte entsetzt seinen Lehrer an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu seinem Bruder. „Madam Pomfrey!", schrie er sofort und hämmerte an die Tür der Krankenschwester, die verschlafen öffnete und auf einmal zwei aufgelösten Männern gegenüberstand. Sev trat vor, hielt ihr den Jungen entgegen. „Zusammengebrochen! Tu was! Muss zu Albus!" Mit diesen Worten drückte er Ron Percy in die Arme und rannte wieder los. Poppy scheuchte den Gryffindor in das Krankenzimmer und Ruhe kehrte ein.

tbc

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

*irre lach* Also damit hättet ihr jetzt nicht gerechnet, oder? Ronnie wird noch ne Menge aushalten müssen!! *noch irrer lach* Oh Mann, ich sollte aufhören Horrorfilme amüsant zu finden...

Zu euren lieben, lieben Kommies!!!!

**@ Todesser: **Ich glaube schon, dass die 2 noch einige Auseinandersetzungen haben werden! Obwohl es dann ja auch Streitereinen zu 3. geben wird, oder? Hm, mal sehen.

**@ blub: **Meine Güte! Ihr scheint den Streit ja zu lieben! *g* Jetzt ist unser Zaubertränkemeister noch etwas geschockt, aber hey! Was nicht ist, kann noch werden!

**@ Herm84: **Ui, was bereitet dir denn Kopfzerbrechen? *neugierig ist* Ich bin doch soooo verdammt neugierig!!! Eine Sache hast du also schon raus, ja? Na mal sehen, ob du richtig liegst!

**@ summi: **Wow, ich bin nicht normal! Das nehm ich doch glatt als Kompliment! ^^ Aus Shanghai? *strahl* Wahnsinn, damit geh ich angeben!


	4. Shock

Titel: Maggie

Teil: 3/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC 

Kommentar: Also, hallo erst mal!

Ich habe noch nicht alle HP Bücher gelesen, ehrlich gesagt bin ich gerade erst beim 3. Band, habe mich aber schon mit den vielen FF's vertraut gemacht. Und dabei habe ich meine Lieblingsgestalt schon längst herausgepickt. Severus Snape war für mich ein Typ mit tausend verschiedenen Ebenen und ich LIEBE so etwas einfach. Ronald Weasley kam für mich eher später dazu, aber später habe ich mich fast schon geärgert, dass es so wenig FF's von den beiden gibt. Aber ich bin ja nicht so und habe mich dann selbst an den Compie gesetzt. Überhaupt übt in letzter Zeit die Familie Weasley eine interessante Wirkung auf mich auf. Aber lasst euch überraschen. Ich sage nur, Percy ist bei mir etwas mehr... nun sagen wir Bruder, als ich in den Büchern zu fühlen bekommen habe. Nun aber genug Gequatsche und auf zur Geschichte!

Bitte seid nicht so streng mit mir! Mein Wissen ist noch beschränkt, aber ich arbeite daran. Auch begründete Kritik und Lob können mir dabei sehr weiterhelfen!

Pairing: Ron x Severus

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! *sich das Ganze noch mal überleg* Mist -_-

Maggie 

**_You must love me!_**

Severus stürmte ohne auf die Etikette zu achten in das Büro von Dumbledore und zog die Vorhänge vom Bett zur Seite. „Albus!" Der Direktor von Hogwarts schmatzte nur im Schlaf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. „Albus! WACH AUF!" Mit einem Ruck saß der alte Mann im Bett, starrte Severus mit Entsetzen in die Augen. „Severus, weißt du wie spät es ist? Du hättest mich fast zu Tode erschreckt!" Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann ließ sich mit einem Schnauben auf die Bettkante sinken. „Dann weißt du ja, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als Ron Weasley auf einmal über mir kniete und mir eröffnete, dass wir für immer zusammenbleiben würden!" Albus´ Augen wurden Tellergroß, dann legte er Sev eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Hast du schlecht geträumt?" Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, und ich bin auch nicht krank! Ich habe eher einen schlimmen Verdacht. Kannst du dich noch an Margarete Weasley erinnern?" Der ältere Mann überlegte kurz, nickte dann. „Ein sehr schwieriges Kind. Sehr still und scheu. Ihr Tod war sehr tragisch." Severus nickte. „Wie ist sie damals eigentlich gestorben? Darüber hatte man kaum etwas erfahren." Wieder nickte Dumbledore. „Kein Wunder! Es war Selbstmord! Sie hat sich vor den Augen ihres kleinen Bruders Ron umgebracht. Der Junge war regelrecht traumatisiert! Er brauchte psychiatrische Hilfe." Der Zaubertränkemeister schluckte. Davon merkte man Ron aber nichts an. „Und wenn sie noch leben würde?" Fragende Augen forderten ihn zum Weitersprechen auf. „Albus, ich bin mir sicher, Ron Weasley ist vom Geist seiner toten Schwester besessen! Alles weist darauf hin!"

Percy sprang aufgeregt von seinem Platz als Ron endlich seine Augen öffnete. Es war 6 Uhr morgens und er hatte seit Professor Snapes Auftritt kein Auge zugemacht. Zu tief saß noch der Schock, als er seinen kleinen Bruder leblos in den Armen des Zaubertränkemeisters liegen gesehen hatte. Ron blinzelte, setzte sich auf und murmelte ein „Guten Morgen". Etwas über die Ruhe von dem jüngeren Weasley überrascht erwiderte Percy den Gruß nicht. „Wie fühlst du dich, Ron?" Ron lächelte etwas müde. „Ich bin etwas müde! Ich hatte echt einen verrückten Traum! Ich bin in Snapes Schlafzimmer gegangen und..." Als er den fassungslosen Blick von Percy auffing, verstummte Ron. „Was ist? War doch nur ein Traum!" Doch Percy schüttelte den Kopf. „Du warst da, Ron! Und du bist zusammengeklappt! Nicht das du jetzt auch noch schlafwandelst!" Ron wurde blass. „Kein Traum? Aber dann habe ich wirklich? Und Maggie... Maggie wollte tatsächlich?" Besorgt rief Percy nach Madam Pomfrey, als Ron immer blasser wurde und sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub.

Severus war diese Nacht nicht in sein Bett zurückgekehrt sondern hatte mit Albus diskutiert, was nun zu tun sei ohne das Ron Weasley Schaden dabei nahm. Geisteraustreibung war eine komplizierte und schmerzhafte Sache und konnte auch den Wirt des Geistes schädigen oder sogar umbringen. Am leichtesten wäre es ja, wenn Maggie alleine den Geist ihres Bruders verlassen würde, aber diese Möglichkeit stand nicht zur Debatte. Also blieb nur noch eine Chance. Ron musste gegen seine Schwester kämpfen und zwar mit allen Mitteln. Snape sah darin ebenso wenig Hoffnung, wie die Möglichkeit das Maggie selbst verschwindet. Schon das panische Verhalten, wenn er ihre Stimme hörte ließ diese Option lächerlich erscheinen. Müde streckte er sich und gähnte. Wenn er doch bloß nicht selbst betroffen wäre! Wieso verliebte sich ein verrücktes Mädchen in ihn? Und wieso ein Mädchen? Er hatte noch nie Mädchen gemocht. Sein eignes Geschlecht hatte ihn schon immer viel mehr angezogen, aber genau deswegen hatte Maggie sich ja für den Körper ihres Bruders entschieden. Ron. Ein Bild des Jungen erschien vor seinem inneren Auge. Rotleuchtendes Haar, warme braune Augen und die süßen Sommersprossen im Gesicht... Erschrocken hielt er inne. Süß? Wieso süß? „Professor Dumbledore! Mr. Weasley ist aufgewacht und ich glaube, Sie und Professor Snape sollten jetzt mit ihm sprechen. Er ist völlig durcheinander." Poppy hatte sich nicht mit Anklopfen aufgehalten, sondern war direkt in das Zimmer gestürmt und hatte damit Severus aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Mühsam erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel am Kamin und folgte den anderen aus dem Raum.

Maggie will mich umbringen! Sie will Snape für sich! Sie will meine Körper, damit sie Snape erobern kann! Eisige Kälte stieg in ihm hoch. Wieso tat sie ihm das an? Wieso? „Ron? Wie geht es dir, Junge?" Verwirrt blickte Ron auf. Wie es ihm ging? Wer stellte ihm so eine doofe Frage? Der silbrigglänzende Bart verdeckte Dumbledores Gesicht fast vollständig und nur noch seine blauen Augen waren zu sehen, die ihn besorgt musterten. „Sie hat versucht mich umzubringen… Sie wollte mich umbringen! Wie es mir geht?" Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts strich dem Jungen beruhigend über den Rücken. Der Rotschopf hatte einen Schock und sie mussten jetzt sehr behutsam mit der Situation umgehen. Die umherwandernden Augen des Jungen schienen keinen wirklich wahr zu nehmen, doch plötzlich hielt sie etwas fest. Neugierig folgte Albus seinem Blick und war überrascht, Severus Snape hinter sich stehen zu sehen. „Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du uns gefolgt bist, Severus." Der düster wirkende junge Mann zuckte nur gleichmütig mit den Schultern, dann richteten sich seine schwarzen Onyxe auf Ron. Der Junge verfolgte jede Bewegung und sog jedes gesprochene Wort regelrecht in sich auf.

_Er ist mein! Mein allein!_

„Sei endlich still!" Er war sich nicht bewusst, dass er die Worte geflüstert hatte. Er spürte auch nicht die beunruhigten Blicke von Madam Pomfrey oder Professor Dumbledore. Für ihn gab es nur noch diese schwarze Gestalt vor sich und die leise penetrante Stimme in seinem Kopf. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung erhob er sich von dem Krankenbett und tapste barfuss auf den Zaubertränkemeister zu. „Wieso kannst du nicht still sein? … Du hast versucht mich umzubringen! Wieso? WIESO?"

Vorsichtig wich Severus ein paar Schritte zurück. Der Weasley war so vertieft in sein inneres Gespräch. Wer weiß, wann seine Gesprächspartnerin wieder die Oberhand gewinnt? Plötzlich taumelte Ron und mit einem Ruck hielt er auf einmal seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn auf Snape. „Ron? Ron, nimm den Zauberstab runter! Es wird dir nicht helfen, wenn du Professor Snape etwas tust." Albus ruhige Stimme durchdrang den Raum, doch dieses seltsame Gespräch vermochte sie nicht zu durchdringen.

„VERSCHWINDE AUS MEINEM KOPF!! SOFORT!"

Ron zitterte vor Wut. Wie konnte sie es wagen? Hatte sie überhaupt eine Ahnung, was sie ihm angetan hatte? Die Albträume, die Angst, die Ungewissheit! Er hatte so lange gebraucht, um wieder den Mut zu fassen mit anderen zu sprechen. Und es hatte noch viel länger gebraucht über ihren Tod zu sprechen. Wieso tat sie ihm das an? Mühselig hielt er weiterhin seinen Stab auf Snape gerichtet. Sie versuchte alles, um ihn ihm aus der Hand fallen zu lassen, doch verbissen klammerte er sich daran fest.

_Hör auf! Du darfst ihm nichts tun!_

„Dann lass mich in Ruhe! Lass mich in Ruhe und ich tue ihm nichts. Aber verschwinde!"

_Das geht nicht! Niemals!_

„Dann ist das jetzt deine Schuld!" Entschlossen schwang er den Zauberstab. „STUPOR!"

tbc

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Hallo!

Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Irgendwie hatte ich ein Knoten im Hirn, aber langsam scheint er sich aufzulösen. Und schon wird es ein Cliffhanger. Fies, ne? *g*

**@ Isaldaria: ***kicher* Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ich liebe es die Leute zu schocken!!

**@ Herm84: **^^ Geholfen? Eher nicht, ne? Na mal sehen, wie weit du kommst!


	5. Crazy? I?

Titel: Maggie

Teil: 4/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenighotmail.com

FanFiction: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC

Kommentar: Also, hallo erst mal!

Ich meine Lieblingsgestalt schon längst herausgepickt. Severus Snape war für mich ein Typ mit tausend verschiedenen Ebenen und ich LIEBE so etwas einfach. Ronald Weasley kam für mich eher später dazu, aber später habe ich mich fast schon geärgert, dass es so wenig FF's von den beiden gibt. Aber ich bin ja nicht so und habe mich dann selbst an den Compie gesetzt. Überhaupt übt in letzter Zeit die Familie Weasley eine interessante Wirkung auf mich auf. Aber lasst euch überraschen. Ich sage nur, Percy ist bei mir etwas mehr... nun sagen wir Bruder, als ich in den Büchern zu fühlen bekommen habe. Nun aber genug Gequatsche und auf zur Geschichte!

Bitte seid nicht so streng mit mir! Mein Wissen ist noch beschränkt, aber ich arbeite daran. Auch begründete Kritik und Lob können mir dabei sehr weiterhelfen!

Pairing: Ron x Severus

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! sich das Ganze noch mal überleg Mist --

Maggie 

**_Crazy? I?_******

Ohne zu zögern schrie Ron den Fluch und hetzte ihn Snape auf den Hals. Der Professor für Zaubertränke wurde zurück gerissen und landete an der nächsten Wand, dann riss jemand Ron den Zauberstab aus der Hand und gab ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. Geschockt wandte er sich in die Richtung des Unbekannten und stockte. „Percy?", schluchzte er auf. Percy ragte über dem jüngeren Weasley auf, sein Blick war eisig. „Ron, was hast du getan?" Ron zitterte. „Sie macht mich wahnsinnig! Oh Percy! Sie macht mich wahnsinnig!"

Mit einem Stöhnen fasste Severus sich an den Kopf. Verdammt, nie hätte er gedacht, dass der Kleine doch schon so eine Kraft hinter den Fluch stecken konnte. Tatsächlich war er fasziniert, aber leider jetzt auch etwas lädiert. Das nächste mal sollte er die Idee ganz schnell vergessen. Welche Idee? Na die, diesen Zauber ganz locker wegstecken und dem Jungen dann die Visiten lesen zu können. „Geht's?" Albus hatte sich zu ihm gekniet und lächelte mitleidig. „Hast ihn unterschätzt." Snape schnaubte. Als ob das noch zu übersehen wäre. Dafür brauchte er keinen alten Mann, der ihm das auch noch unter die Nase rieb. „Mir geht es gut! Ich brauche nur frische Luft." Mühevoll rappelte er sich auf und taumelte etwas. Doch schnell fing er sich wieder, stieß Albus' helfende Hand fort und stolperte aus dem Krankenflügel.

Bei Merlin! Wie hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen können? War er denn schon so verrückt? Maggie machte es ihm schwer, er hatte Angst und war verwirrt, aber so weit hätte es niemals kommen dürfen. Schluchzend hielt er sich die Wange. Percys Ohrfeige war nicht gerade sanft gewesen, aber verdammt nötig. „Es tut mir so Leid! Ich wollte niemandem wehtun!" Sanft nahm sein großer Bruder ihn in den Arm. „Ich weiß, aber entschuldige dich nicht bei mir, sondern bei dem, den du angegriffen hast." Streng sah er Ron in die Augen, doch dann flüsterte er leise: „Lass sie nicht gewinnen, Ron. Bleibe ruhig. Hör nicht auf das, was sie sagt. Sie ist nur ein Geist. Und Geister können dem Leben nicht befehlen! Hörst du? Sie kann dir nicht befehlen!" Ron nickte. „Behalte trotzdem meinen Zauberstab. Nur zur Sicherheit." Dann drückte er Percy noch einmal an sich und folgte der schwarzen Gestalt aus dem Krankenflügel.

Severus kämpfte sich die Stufen zum Astronomieturm nach oben und stieß die schwere Eichentür auf. Tief atmete er die kühle Luft ein und starrte direkt auf das schöne, aber alltägliche Schauspiel des Sonnenaufgangs. Die Welt hasst mich. Dieser Gedanke schoss ihm nicht zum ersten Mal durch den Kopf und es würde auch nicht das letzte Mal sein. Wie konnte es auch? Schließlich zeigte dieses Leben ganz deutlich, wie wenig Wert er doch war. Sein Vater, Potters Bande, Voldemort, ja auch Dumbledore! Und jetzt hatte er sich nicht mal gegen einen Schüler schützen können. Wütend schlug er mit einer Faust auf den kalten Stein der Brüstung und Schmerz zuckte durch seine Hand. „Verdammt.", murmelte er. Vorsichtig bewegte er die Finger. Es schien nichts schlimmes passiert zu sein. Seufzend fuhr er sich durch sein Haar. Frieden, Severus! Frieden! Du musst ruhig und überlegen bleiben.

Die Tür knarrte leise und krachte dann ungebremst ins Schloss. Zähneknirschend wirbelte Snape herum. „Verdammt noch mal! Türen haben Klinken! Oder muss man Ihnen erst erklären, was für ein Nutzen solche Dinger haben!" Dann zischte er. „Mr. Weasley."

_Er hat vollkommen recht, Ron! Türen haben Klinken! Trampel!_

In Rons Innersten echote Maggies Stimme wieder und ließ den Jungen zusammenzucken. Sei still, sei still, sei still! Mutig trat er weiter auf die Plattform des Turms heraus, den Blick fest auf Snapes Gesicht geheftet. Er hatte ihn verletzt. Seinen Stolz hatte er ganz sicher verletzt. Ron wusste, wie weh das tat. Malfoy hatte es oft genug mit ihm getan. Man fühlte sich fürchterlich, gedemütigt. Und Snape war sehr empfindlich, wenn es um seinen Stolz ging. „Professor? Es... es tut mir Leid. Maggie... sie tut mir so weh... ich wollte nur, dass es aufhört..." Hör auf, Ron. Du machst dich lächerlich! Maggie lachte leise.

Severus starrte den Gryffindor vor sich an und nach einer Weile drehte er sich einfach wieder zum Sonnenaufgang um. Kurz darauf stand Ron neben ihm und folgte seinem Blick.

„Wer reitet so spät durch Nacht und Wind?  
Es ist der Vater mit seinem Kind;  
Er hat den Knaben wohl in dem Arm,  
Er faßt ihn sicher, er hält ihn warm."

Vorsichtig lugte Severus aus dem Augenwinkel zu Ron. Er würde ihn nicht fragen, was das eben war! Nichts würde er tun! Diese verfluchten Gryffindors sollten endlich merken, dass ein einfaches tut mir Leid nicht immer hilft!

„Mein Sohn, was birgst du so bang dein Gesicht? -  
Siehst Vater, du den Erlkönig nicht?  
Den Erlenkönig mit Kron und Schweif? -  
Mein Sohn, es ist ein Nebelstreif."

Er würde nicht fragen! Wieso sollte er? Er war verdammt noch mal nicht der Clown hier! Sollte der Junge doch weiter vor sich hin brabbeln.

„»Du liebes Kind, komm, geh mit mir!  
Gar schöne Spiele spiel ich mit dir;  
Manch bunte Blumen sind an dem Strand,  
Meine Mutter hat manch gülden Gewand.«"

„Was zum Teufel ist das?!" Severus fauchte Ron wütend an, so das der Rotschopf einen Schritt zurückwich. „Antworte schon!"

Ron schluckte. Wieso war er denn jetzt so wütend? Er hatte doch nur die Stille brechen wollen, mehr nicht. Das gefährliche Funkeln des schwarzgewandeten Mannes vor ihm ließ ihn ein hastiges „Goethe" hervorstoßen. „Wer oder was ist Goethe?" Da flüsterte Maggie leise und seltsamerweise traurig:

_Er weiß es immer noch nicht?_

Verwirrt blinzelte Ron. „Was meinst du damit?"

Severus zog die Stirn kraus. „Du?", fragte er gefährlich, doch Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Sie hat sie schon einmal nach Goethe gefragt?" Snape stutzte. „Was?" Doch dann verstand er. "Maggie hat sie schon einmal nach Goethe gefragt. Er ist ein Dichter... unter anderem. Unser Lieblingsgedicht war schon immer der Erlkönig. Den habe ich eben aufgesagt. Na ja, zur Hälfte." Ron lehnte sich an die Brüstung hinter sich und rezitierte die nächste Strophen:

„Mein Vater, mein Vater, und hörest du nicht,  
Was Erlenkönig mir leise verspricht? -  
Sei ruhig, bleibe ruhig, mein Kind;  
In dürren Blättern säuselt der Wind. -

»Willst, feiner Knabe, du mit mir gehn?  
Meine Töchter sollen dich warten schön;  
Meine Töchter führen den nächtlichen Reihn  
Und wiegen und tanzen und singen dich ein.«

Mein Vater, mein Vater, und siehst du nicht dort  
Erlkönigs Töchter am düstern Ort? -  
Mein Sohn, mein Sohn, ich seh es genau:  
Es scheinen die alten Weiden so grau."

Dann stockte die Stimme des Jungen. „Was ist? Das ist doch sicher nicht das Ende?!" Der Weasley schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nein, das ist es nicht, aber ich kann mich nur noch an die nächste Strophe erinnern! Die letzte will mir einfach nicht einfallen!" Severus schnaubte nur. Typisch Weasley! „Und wie ist die nächste?" Der Junge blickte auf, direkt in seine Augen und der Zaubertränkemeister schluckte. Ein Ruck ging durch den kleineren Körper und schnurrend riss der aufkommende Wind die Worte von den Lippen.

„»Ich liebe dich, mich reizt deine schöne Gestalt;  
Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch ich Gewalt.«  
Mein Vater, mein Vater, jetzt faßt er mich an!  
Erlkönig hat mir ein Leids getan!"

Eine Hand des Jungen schnellte nach vorne und packte Severus am Handgelenk. „_Schade, dass auch ich zu so drastischen Mitteln greifen muss."_

Ron wusste gar nich was ihm geschah, als er auf einmal das Gefühl hatte, einfach zur Seite geschoben zu werden. Hilflos sah er zu, wie seine Hand das Handgelenk von Snape packte, der sich eiligst vorriss und seinen Zauberstab zog. Ein fremdes Kichern drang durch seine Kehle. Maggie hatte die Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernommen! Wie hatte sie das nur so einfach geschafft?

_„Du wirst mir nichts tun! Du könntest IHN verletzten!" _Tatsächlich senkte Severus seinen Stab und blickte grimmig. „Was willst du eigentlich von mir? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir gehören würde, nur weil du einen anderen Körper beanspruchst? Sei nicht dumm, Mädchen!" Schmerz raste durch Rons Kopf, ebbte nur langsam ab. Maggie war sauer. _„Sträubst du dich, werde ich dir dein Leben zur Hölle machen! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, zu was alles ich in der Lage bin! Zum Beispiel könnte ich Ron vor deinen Augen so lange foltern, bis er dich anfleht ihn zu töten!"_ Ein spöttisches Lächeln war die Antwort. „Und das soll mich erschrecken?" Ruhig ging Maggie weiter auf Snape zu. _„Du kannst mir nichts vorspielen! Auch wenn du es nicht zeigst! Du sorgst dich um ihn und würdest es niemals zulassen! Aber du hättest gar keine Wahl! Ich werde es dir zeigen!"_

Mit Entsetzten musste Severus mit ansehen, wie Rons Augen sich mit Angst füllten und er dann qualvoll aufschrie. Der Körper des Jungen schien wie erstarrt, bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle, aber die Schreie sagten alles, was er wissen musste. Verzweifelt und wütend über seine Schwäche warf er seinen Zauberstab fort und hob die Hände. „Hör auf! Hör sofort auf!"

Maggie ließ Rons Geist aus ihrer Umklammerung und übernahm wieder die Kontrolle über den fremden Körper. _Siehst du, Severus? Ich kenne dich ganz genau!"_ Snape funkelte sie nur wütend an. „Was willst du?" Lauthals lachte sie los, wischte sich sogar Tränen aus den Augen. _„Dich, Severus! Nur dich! Mit Leib und Seele."_ Langsam trat sie ganz nah an ihn heran und lächelte. _„Und zwar ohne Gegenwehr."_ Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um Severus Hals und presste ihre Lippen leidenschaftlich auf seine. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als es zu zulassen.

Ron war noch zu verwirrt, um zu verstehen, was um ihn herum geschah. Es war, als ob der Schmerz aus meiner Seele käme! Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er geweint! Wie früher, als er ein Kind gewesen war. Nächtelang hatte er sich so in den Schlaf geweint und sich nach jemandem gesehnt, der ihn in den Arm nahm und dieses traumatische Erlebnis vom Tod seiner Schwester von ihm fernhalten konnte. Aber so jemanden hatte er früher nicht und jetzt schien auch niemand dazu in der Lage zu sein. Etwas in ihm rebelliert auf. Du verdammtes Miststück! DU HAST MEIN LEBEN ZERSTÖRT! Wütend bäumte sich sein Geist auf, drängte diesen dunklen Schatten zurück, der seine Schwester darstellte.

_Nein! Was tust du?! NICHT JETZT!_

Doch, jetzt! Genau jetzt! Mit roher Gewalt drängte er sie weiter fort und spürte, wie er aus dem Schatten ins Licht trat. Endlich war sein Körper wieder wirklich seiner! Erleichtert öffnete er seine Augen und erstarrte. Sein Triumphgefühl zerfiel in tausend Stücke. Seine Hände hatten sich fest in die Robe von Severus Snape verkrallt. Schwarze Onyxe blickten geradewegs in seine eigenen Augen und brachten Schock und Überraschtheit zum Ausdruck. Ron konnte es nicht glauben! Er war gerade dabei, Snape leidenschaftlich zu küssen!

tbc

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

sich freu EIN NEUES KAPITEL! Endlich! Ich hoffe, mir wird wegen der langen Wartezeit immer noch verziehen!!!

Immer schön fleißig Kommis schreiben!!!! So was spornt mich echt an!

** Todesser:** Miau Ohren aufstell Kommi schreiben!!!!!!!!!!!!! g Nein, jetzt richtig! Danke für das Lob!

** Isaldaria: **Nicht gerade schnell, aber jetzt ist es da! Keks geb Da, für die nächst Wartezeit!

** Dray:** irre lach Jaaaaaaaaaaa, und irgendwann wir Pettigrew eine Rattenarmee aufstellen und die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen!! hüstel Entschuldigung, das ist das Wetter! Aber jetzt mal ehrlich! Es leben die ausgefallenen Pairings!!


	6. Why can't you see what I see?

Titel: Maggie

Teil: 5?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC

Kommentar: Also, hallo erst mal!

Ich meine Lieblingsgestalt schon längst herausgepickt. Severus Snape war für mich ein Typ mit tausend verschiedenen Ebenen und ich LIEBE so etwas einfach. Ronald Weasley kam für mich eher später dazu, aber später habe ich mich fast schon geärgert, dass es so wenig FF's von den beiden gibt. Aber ich bin ja nicht so und habe mich dann selbst an den Compie gesetzt. Überhaupt übt in letzter Zeit die Familie Weasley eine interessante Wirkung auf mich auf. Aber lasst euch überraschen. Ich sage nur, Percy ist bei mir etwas mehr... nun sagen wir Bruder, als ich in den Büchern zu fühlen bekommen habe. Nun aber genug Gequatsche und auf zur Geschichte!

Pairing: Ron x Severus

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! sich das Ganze noch mal überleg Mist --

Maggie 

Hastig stolperte Ron einen Schritt zurück und sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als er spürte, wie sich die weichen Lippen von Snape auf seinen bewegten, bis sie sich endlich lösten. Er konnte es nicht glauben! ER HATTE SNAPE GEKÜSST! Er hatte tatsächlich seinen LEHRER geküsst! „Mr. Weasley?" Rons Kopf ruckte hoch. Snapes Stimme klang zögerlich und besorgt. So hatte er den Mann noch nie gehört. Vorsichtig nickte er. Ja, er war wieder er. Doch im Moment wusste er nicht, ob das gut war. Der Zaubertränkelehrer atmete hörbar auf, dann drohten seine schwarzen Augen Ron mit dem Schlimmsten. „Erzählen Sie das auch nur irgendeinem Menschen, dann gnade Ihnen Gott!" Ungläubig sackte Rons Kinnlade nach unten.

Wundervoll! Einfach fantastisch, Severus! Dein dämliches Mitgefühl bringt dich noch einmal ins Grab! Am liebsten hätte Severus seine Kopf gegen irgendeine Mauer gerammt. Okay, der Junge war attraktiv. Ja, unter anderen Umständen hätte er wirklich nichts gegen den Kuss sagen können, aber das war einfach absoluter Mist! Außerdem hatte der Junge jetzt etwas gegen ihn in der Hand! „Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein!" Überrascht über diesen Ausruf des Rotschopfs wanderte Severus Augenbraue nach oben. „Wie bitte?" Rons Augen blitzten zornig auf. „Wenn hier irgendjemand etwas nicht zu erzählen hat, dann sind das verdammt noch mal Sie! Ich habe ganz sicher nicht freiwillig damit angefangen!"

Wollte dieser Witzbold ihn veralbern? Ron kochte vor Wut! Erst küsste Snape ihn und dann drohte er ihm! Und am Ende war alles _seine_ Schuld! Hätte dieser notgeile Zaubertränkemeister sich nicht was anderes einfallen lassen können? Unbewusst spannte er seine Muskeln an, weil er jeden Moment den Zorn von Maggie zu spüren glaubte. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Scheinbar war sein „Schwesterherz" etwas kraftlos und erschöpft! So mit seinen Beobachtungen beschäftigt, überhörte er fast den nächsten Satz von Snape. „Du tust ja geradezu, als ob du ein ganz toller Küsser wärst!" Zum zweiten Mal in dieser kurzen Zeit fiel Ron der Unterkiefer runter. „Was soll das denn bitte heißen? Ich kann auf jeden Fall besser küssen als du!" Das Siezen hatte sich jetzt scheinbar erledigt. Respekt war jetzt das letzte, was er Severus Snape entgegenbrachte! Eine Augenbraue wanderte ungläubig nach oben und schwarze Augen durchbohrten Ron, der sich auf einmal einen halben Kopf kleiner fühlte. „Wie bitte? Das halte ich für ein Gerücht!" Ron kochte. Doch dann wurde ihm etwas klar. Herr im Himmel! Sie flirteten! Und es machte insgeheim Ron auch noch Spaß! Aber diese Geschichte mit dem Kuss machte den Rotschopf doch tatsächlich wütend! Und verdammt, wenn Severus Snape ihm nicht glaubte, dass er ein guter Küsser war, dann musste er es eben beweisen! Entschlossen trat er näher an den Zaubertränkemeister ran, griff sich den Kragen der Robe und zog ihn an sich ran.

Total überrumpelt stolperte Severus nach vorne und dann gab es nur noch diese weichen Lippen, die ihn schon einmal an diesem Tag viel zu nahe gekommen waren. Was. ging. hier. nur. vor? Am liebsten hätte Snape jetzt laut geflucht, leider hatte er dafür keinerlei Chance. Na gut, was dieser Weasley konnte, dass konnte er schon lange! Energisch zog er Ron näher und betete, dass Maggie jetzt nicht doch noch die Oberhand über den Jungen erlangte. Und diesen Wunsch hegte er insgeheim nicht nur, weil sonst seine Rache unterbrochen werden würde...

Okay, Severus Snape – Zaubertränkelehrer von Beruf und unsymphatischtes Wesen auf dem ganzen Planeten – hatte gerade seine Arme um Ronald Weasley geschlungen und ihn mit so einem kraftvollen Ruck an sich gezogen, dass der junge Mann nicht anders konnte, als seine Arme um dessen Hals zu schlingen. Natürlich nur, um einen besseren Halt zu haben, sollte er sich doch dazu entscheiden diese Küsserei zu unterbrechen. Das schien jedoch jetzt noch überhaupt keine Rolle zu spielen. Das muss an Maggies Einfluss liegen! Ja, ich mache das nur, weil sie mir jedes Mal im Ohr liegt, wie toll doch Severus ist! Severus... es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er selbst diesen Namen mit Snape in Zusammenhang brachte. Eigentlich ein sehr schöner Name... Moment mal, war das eben die Zunge dieses schwarzhaarigen Teufels gewesen! So war das aber nie gedacht gewesen! Von Zunge war nie die Rede! Hier lief echt was falsch! Und Maggie ließ sich nicht einmal in seinem Kopf _hören!_

„Das hättest du wohl gerne!" 

Sein Körper krampfte sich reflexartig zusammen, dann war es dunkel.

Als Rons Körper in Severus Armen zusammensackte, seufzte er nur gequält auf. Dieses Mädchen war so verdammt berechenbar. Schließlich hatte er geahnt, dass sie ihrem Bruder nicht so einfach das Feld überließ. Obwohl er schneller an ein Ziel gekommen war, als sie, aber das musste ja jetzt nicht diskutiert werden. Mit Angst stellte er fest, dass sich der Junge nicht mehr bewegte und auch Maggie sich nicht meldete. Vorsichtig kniete er sich hin, legte Rons Körper in seinen Schoß. „Hey, wach auf! Ron?" Er schüttelte ihn an der Schulter und die Augen des Jungen schlugen auf. Desorientiert blinzelte er, eine Hand fand unsicher den Weg zur Stirn. „Was ist passiert? War der Kuss doch zuviel?" Oh, Severus! Sarkasmus war jetzt wirklich nicht das Passende. Der junge Weasley richtete sich ruckartig auf, starrte ihn an und schluchzte tatsächlich auf. „Sie hat... sie wollte... ich konnte nicht, aber..." Solche und noch mehr gestammelten Satzfetzen kamen aus Rons Mund während ihm die Tränen wie Bäche über die Wangen liefen. „Hey, hey, hey! Ganz ruhig! Was hat sie getan?

Tief atmete Ron durch. Er hatte sich wieder von oben sehen können. Kein Gefühl mehr von seinem Körper! Und diese blassblaue Schnur verband ihn wieder mit der leblosen Gestalt unter sich. Diesmal war sie jedoch viel durchscheinender als beim letzten Mal. Ron hatte Angst! Er wusste instinktiv, dass er verloren wäre, wenn diese Leine verschwinden würde. Mit zittriger Stimme erklärte er das so gut er konnte dem Tränkemeister, der seine Stirn in Falten legte.

Das war nicht gut! Severus hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei dieser Geschichte. „Ist sie jetzt immer noch da?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf, fuhr sich nervös durch die roten Locken. „Was ist los?" Nervös blickte Severus zur Seite. „Ich weiß es nicht. Das heißt, ich will nichts beschwören." Große grüne Augen blickten ihn mit tiefster Angst an und Severus Herz krampfte sich zusammen. „Was… passiert mit mir?" Vorsichtig lehnte er seine Stirn an die des Jungen. Warum war ihm nicht klar, aber es fiel ihm schwer gerade jetzt logisch zu denken. „Ihre Drohung scheint ernster zu sein, als wir vermutet haben. Ron, diese Sache ist gefährlich! Du musst mir bescheid sagen, wenn das wieder passiert!" Ron nickte leicht, dann lächelte er. „Ich weiß nicht, aber man könnte fast meinen, du machst dir wirklich Sorgen."

Severus seufzte. Er MACHTE sich Sorgen! Und das passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm. Schon gar nicht in so einer Situation! Schließlich bedrohte dieses Miststück ihn. Da gab es nur ein Problem. Ihr Bruder war einfach zum anbeißen süß!

Irritiert brachte er wieder etwas mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Ron. Woher kam dieser Gedanke? Das war doch nicht normal! Die ganzen Jahre über hatte er dem Rotschopf keines Blickes gewürdigt und nun fand er ihn süß, hielt ihn in den Armen, machte sich Sorgen und KÜSSTE ihn sogar! Severus, was ist nur los mit dir? Hat dir der Junge wirklich so schnell den Kopf verdreht?

Ging so was? Sich so schnell und so einfach verlieben? HALT! Nicht übertreiben! Von Liebe wollte Severus noch gar nichts wissen! Jemanden süß finden hieß NICHT ihn zu lieben! Gott, was dachte er da eigentlich für einen Schund?

„Ähm, Severus? Es wird langsam echt unbequem." Severus sah zu Ron hinunter und blinzelte. „Hä?" Ron richtete sich etwas in seinem Schoß auf und zuckte zusammen, als dabei seine Gelenke knackten. „Können wir nicht wieder aufstehen? Mir tut langsam alles weh." Eilig ließ der Zaubertränkemeister den Jungen los und ignorierte dabei seine innere Stimme, die damit überhaupt nicht einverstanden war. Moment mal, hatte ihn der Junge Severus genannt? Seine eigenen Knochen knackten, als er sich ebenfalls erhob. „Wir sollten zu Madam Pomfrey gehen. Vielleicht kann sie dir helfen, Maggie wieder etwas unter Kontrolle zu kriegen." Ron nickte, dann wurde sein Gesicht nachdenklich.

„Sie war mein ganzes Leben da, oder? Ich meine, sie hätte das die ganze Zeit tun können! Warum gerade jetzt?" Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wollte es nicht aussprechen, aber Rons Alter war gerade sehr attraktiv. Maggie wollte einen Körper mit dem sie verführen konnte, und genau das hatte sie bekommen. Ron war durchtrainiert, sein Gesicht war bezaubernd mit den Sommersprossen und die grünen ausdrucksstarken Augen hatten mehr Schülern auf Horgwarts den Kopf verdreht als der Junge wusste. Überhaupt schien Ron gar nichts von seiner Attraktivität zu wissen, was ihn umso anziehender machte. Doch, Maggie hatte ihre Zeit gut gewählt. Aber sein Klassenzimmer war ein schlechter Ort gewesen!

Er konnte die aufgeregte Stimme von Ron noch genau in seinem Kopf hören. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Gryffindor bei seiner mündlichen Abfrage so gut abschnitt. Schade, dass es nur mit Hilfe von Maggie zustande kam. Was hatte er gesagt?

„Belladonna hilft bei allen akuten Entzündungen, Kopfschmerzen und kolikartigen Schmerzen. Man benutzt es oft als Folgemittel nach Aconitum!"

Severus stutzte. Dieses Wissen konnte er unmöglich von seiner Schwester haben! Man lernte es erst am Ende des 6. Schuljahres und das bedeutete, dass Ron es eigentlich auch nicht hätte wissen können! Wie angewurzelt blieb er auf der steilen Treppe des Astronomieturms stehen und wunderte sich gleichzeitig, wie er überhaupt hierher gekommen war. Bei Merlin! Er war so in Gedanken, dass er nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, wie sie den Turm verlassen hatten! Ron lief vor ihm schon mit einigem Abstand und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er seinen Lehrer hinter sich gelassen hatte. Erwartungsvoll drehte er sich zu Severus um.

„Was ist denn?" Ron fühlte sich noch etwas mulmig, wegen den Geschehnissen auf dem Turm und wollte jetzt wirklich gerne wieder ins Bett. Auch, wenn er dafür Pomfrey über sich ergehen lassen musste! Severus Blick bohrte sich in ihn und er schluckte. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Aber wann? Und wie? Eigentlich dachte er immer, er könne Treppen steigen!

„Woher wusstest du, dass Belladonna bei Entzündungen hilft. Oder das es ein Folgemittel von Aconitum ist?" Ron runzelte die Stirn. Wovon sprach Snape nur? Belladonna? „Worauf willst du hinaus? Ich wusste es einfach! Wahrscheinlich hatte Maggie es mir gesagt." Doch Severus schüttelte schon mitten im Satz den Kopf. „Das ist Stoff der 6. Klasse. Maggie kam nie in die 6. und du bist erst in der 5. Woher wusstest du es also?"

Vor Rons Augen entstand ein Bild. Er gerade neun Jahre alt und las ein Buch. Verwirrt blinzelte er. Hatte er es gelesen? Als er 9 Jahre alt war? „Wieso sollte ich so was mit 9 lesen?" Severus Augen blitzten auf. „Du hast es gelesen? Mit neun? Und du hast es verstanden? Das wäre außergewöhnlich! Hast du noch mehr gelesen?" Ron blickte etwas unsicher auf. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß eigentlich wenig über das, was ich vor Horgwarts gemacht habe. Ich… ich hatte eine Menge… Probleme in der Zeit."

Bei Severus machte es Klick in seinem Kopf. Albus meinte, Ron hätte psychisch sehr viel durchstehen müssen, da er den Selbstmord von Maggie mit ansehen hatte müssen. Er hatte sich darüber nicht sehr viele Gedanken gemacht, aber es machte Sinn. „Diese Probleme hatten mit Maggie zu tun, nicht wahr?" Ron zuckte zusammen und seine grünen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Dieses Miststück hat mir meine Kindheit zerstört! Ich… ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, weil ich es jede Nacht von neuem sah. Ich konnte nicht sprechen, weil es alles dann auf einmal wirklich werden würde. Ich hatte Angst! Ich dachte, es wäre meine Schuld! DIESE VERDAMMTE EGOISTIN! ICH WUSSTE NICHT, WAS ICH TUN SOLLTE!"

Tränen liefen Rons Wangen hinab. Zögerlich trat Severus einige Stufen zu ihm herunter, doch Ron drehte sich weg. „Ich will nicht mehr davon reden! Ich bin müde."

Tbc

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Halli Hallo! Habt ihr mich vermisst? in böse Gesichter blick Äh, nicht hauen! sich hinter Sofa versteck Ich weiß, ich bin böse! Und scheinbar werde ich mich nicht ändern! Tomaten ausweich Schon gut! Ich schreib ja schon weiter! Aber schreibt mir bitte Kommentare, ja?


	7. Help

Titel: Maggie

Teil: 6?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC

Pairing: Ron x Severus

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! sich das Ganze noch mal überleg Mist --

Maggie 

„Ron, es zu ignorieren macht es nicht besser!" Wie eine Furie wandte sich Ron ihm wieder zu. „WAS WEIßT DU SCHON? DU WARST NICHT DABEI!" Severus atmete tief durch. Er musste jetzt ruhig bleiben und einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. „Nein, ich war nicht dabei. Erkläre es mir!"

Ron starrte ihn nur an. „Du willst, dass ich dir mein Leben erkläre? Hier im Treppenhaus? Einfach so, wobei ich Jahre gebraucht habe, überhaupt etwas zu erzählen? Für wen hältst du dich?" Für wen hielt diese schwarzhaarige Fledermaus sich? Er hatte gekämpft! Er hatte um jedes Jahr, um jeden Monat, um jede Woche, um jeden Tag, sogar um jede Stunde, Minute und Sekunde gekämpft!

Severus blieb still stehen und sagte nichts. Ehrlich gesagt, wusste er nicht, was er hätte sagen sollen. Was sagte man in so einer Situation? Weasley war vollkommen aufgelöst und aufgekratzt. Alles, was er jetzt sagen würde, würde es noch schlimmer machen. Schweigend beobachtete er, wie sich der Rotschopf die Haare raufte und dann auf die Treppenstufen sank. Severus stieg einige Stufen hinunter zu Ron und ließ sich dann elegant ebenfalls auf der Treppe nieder. „Was ist damals passiert, Ron?" Fahrig fuhr sich der Rotschopf mit dem Ärmel über die Augen, dann ließ er seinen Kopf an die Steinwand hinter sich sinken.

„Es war eigentlich gar kein besonderer Tag.", begann er mit leiser Stimme zu erzählen. „Nein, tatsächlich war es ein typischer Herbsttag. Die Blätter an den Bäumen waren gerade in den schönsten Rotschattierungen angelangt und bildeten einen blutroten Teppich vor unserer Haustür und im Garten. Ich weiß noch genau, wie ich mit Mum draußen besonders schöne Blätter zum Trocknen gesammelt hatte. Du weißt schon, man legt sie in ein dickes Buch und nach ein paar Wochen sind sie ganz dünn und etwas brüchig, wenn man nicht aufpasst. Früher haben wir das oft gemacht. Mum fand das eigentlich fürchterlich. Sie findet manchmal heute noch irgendwo Blätter in den alten schweren Büchern, die wir damals zum Trocknen verwendet haben. Sie schimpft dann immer und meckert, dabei war sie immer die erste, die die Blätter aufgesammelt hatte."

Wehmütig lächelte Ron. Ja, diese Kleinigkeiten liebte er an seiner Familie.

„An diesem Tag haben wir wunderschöne Blätter gesammelt. Sie waren so tief rot. Wie Blut. Wir hatten sie gerade alle in die Bücher verstaut, da kam mein Dad überraschenderweise durch die Haustür spaziert. Ich glaube, das Eulensystem war an dem Tag zusammengebrochen und so wurden alle Mitarbeiter nach Hause geschickt. Für mich war es, als ob Weihnachten und Merlins Geburtstag auf denselben Tag gefallen wären. Es war selten, dass mein Vater am Tag zu Hause war. Sonst ging er immer früh und kam erst spät am Abend. Umso aufregender war es, als er meinte, dass er uns alle in die Winkelgasse mitnehmen würde!

Die Winkelgasse! Ich war damals erst ein einziges Mal in der Winkelgasse gewesen und das war das Aufregendste, was ich je erlebt hatte! Die vielen Farben, die Geräusche und Gerüche! Ich glaubte damals, die Winkelgasse wäre der schönste Ort auf der ganzen Welt! Nur, weil mir dort eine alte Hexe eine Zuckerstange geschenkt hatte.

Doch leider hatte meine Mutter etwas dagegen, mich mitzunehmen. Wie sollte sie denn auf 8 Kinder aufpassen? Ginny war noch so klein. Sie musste immer bei meiner Mutter auf den Arm, wenn sie in große Menschenmassen gingen. Ich war aber gar nicht gerne auf dem Arm von meinen Eltern. Wie sollte ich denn da was erleben? Außerdem gingen meine Brüder auch alle allein in der Gegend herum. Wieso sollte ich also was anderes machen? Aber Mum war total dagegen.

Da meldete sich auf einmal Maggie zu Wort. Sie wollte nicht in die Winkelgasse. Wieso sollte sie sich mit ihrer übergroßen Familie in eine Einkaufspassage drängen, wenn sie sowieso nichts kaufen konnten? Sie wollte im Fuchsbau bleiben und sie würde auf mich aufpassen, damit ich keine Schwierigkeiten in der Winkelgasse machen könne.

Das klingt jetzt vielleicht komisch, aber mit Maggie alleine im Fuchsbau zu bleiben, hat mir damals noch mehr Freude bereitet, als der Gedanke, in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Sie war mein absoluter Liebling! Sie brachte mir Schach und lesen bei, las mir jeden Tag aus den Werken von Goethe vor und erzählte mir von Horgwarts. Ja, besonders von Goethe und Horgwarts erzählte sie mir viel."

Scheu hob Ron seinen Blick und wurde etwas rot.

„Na ja, eigentlich hörte ich von Horgwarts immer nur dasselbe.

_Horgwarts ist nichts weiter, als eine Ansammlung alter Zauberer und Hexen, die glauben, das Wissen mit den Löffeln gefressen zu haben. Keiner von diesen Dummschwätzern hat eine Ahnung von dem, was sie da machen. Keiner, außer einer!_"

Wieder warf Ron einen schüchternen Blick in Severus Richtung. „Weißt du, sie gab mir übernatürlich viele Verhaltensregeln mit auf den Weg. Ich war erst vier, aber ich wusste schon alles über die Lehrer, das Gebäude, geheimen Passagen. Und ich wusste genauestens darüber bescheid, wie ihr aussaht, wie ihr sprecht, was für Behauptungen ihr im Unterricht aufgestellt hattet und wie ich am leichtesten durch den Unterricht kommen würde, falls ich jemals auf Horgwarts als Schüler aufgenommen würde. Besonders aber gab sie mir Beschreibungen von dir.

_Der einzige Lehrer, der Ahnung hat, ist Professor Snape. Damit du durch seinen Unterricht kommst, wirst du dich besonders anstrengen, verstanden Ron?_

Das sagte sie jedes Mal zu mir, bevor sie mich alle Verhaltensregeln aufsagen ließ, die sie mir damals beigebracht hatte. Das waren solche Weisheiten, wie:

Sprich nur, wenn du gefragt wirst

Stell dein Wissen nicht so sehr zur Schau

Sei immer respektvoll und höflich

Was immer Professor Snape sagt, ist richtig.

Fang nie Diskussionen an

Widersprich niemals

Und so weiter. Es gab so viele von ihnen, dass es ein Wunder war, dass ich sie mir alle hatte merken können.

An diesem Tag jedoch fragte sie mich nicht ab. Sie fragte nur, ob ich mich an alles erinnern könne und ob ich alles verstanden hätte. Der Rest unserer Familie war schon eine Weile aus dem Haus und ich hatte gehofft, sie würde wieder das Spiel mit mir spielen. Denn so nannte sie diese Lehrstunden immer. Unser geheimes Spiel. Doch sie spielte nicht. Nein, stattdessen sagte sie mir, sie wolle nicht mehr nach Horgwarts zurückkehren. Das habe ich nicht verstanden! Ich dachte immer, ihr gefiel es in Horgwarts, auch wenn sie meist darüber geschimpft hatte. Ich fragte sie nach dem Grund, aber ihre Antwort war seltsam gleichgültig.

Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf mich. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was sie sagte. Aber ich hatte Angst! Ich wusste, dass man mit Zauberstäben nicht einfach auf irgendjemanden zeigen sollte. Mum hatte schon oft deswegen mit meinen Brüdern geschimpft. Wenn Mum etwas verbietet, hieß das für mich, dass es etwas Böses oder Gefährliches war. Somit hatte ich instinktiv Angst davor.

Aber es passierte nichts. Nein, es passierte erst etwas, als sie ihn auf sich selbst richtete. Ich war so verwirrt. Alles verwirrte mich! Sie zitierte noch eine Strophe… eine Strophe aus dem Erlkönig, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, welche. Dann murmelte sie irgendein Wort, das ich nicht verstand und dann… dann rührte sie sich nicht mehr. Sie fiel wie eine Puppe zu Boden. So, als ob der Puppenspieler die Fäden durchgeschnitten hätte und dann war da nichts mehr. Nichts mehr.

Die Zeit danach war so verschwommen und unwirklich. Ich kann mich nur manchmal an Fetzen erinnern. Wie Gedankenreste, die noch nicht fortgespült worden sind. Manchmal kommen sie in meinen Kopf geflossen, als ob ein Damm geöffnet wurde. An anderen Tagen weiß ich nicht mal mehr, warum ich so viel vergessen habe. Irgendwie… irgendwie muss ich eine Zeit lang auch vergessen haben, wie man spricht. Mum hat mir erzählt, das ich fast drei Jahre keinen Ton von mir gab. Ich konnte mir das gar nicht vorstellen. Denn seit ich 10 geworden war, ging es mir schlagartig besser. Meine Tage waren nicht mehr dieses träumerische driften, sondern… sondern wieder Stunden! Stunden, an die ich mich erinnern konnte! Die wieder Sinn machten."

Erschöpft schloss Ron die Augen. Diese Geschichte strengte ihn immer noch an. Alles strengte ihn noch an. Aber er war so glücklich, als er hörte, dass er nach Horgwarts durfte, dass es ihm alles egal war! Er hatte so sehr hierhin gewollt! Und jetzt wollte sie ihm das alles wieder wegnehmen! Einfach so! Zittrig holte er Luft. Es tat weh!

* * *

Severus stand von der unbequemen Treppe auf und stieg langsam und ruhig die letzten paar Stufen zu Ron nach unten. Er hatte von Albus kurzen Andeutungen nur wage Bilder von dem gehabt, was sich vielleicht abgespielt haben könnte. Es jetzt so genau erzählt zu bekommen war bedrückend und machte ihm das Herz schwer. Man hatte Ron nie angesehen, was er alles hatte durchmachen müssen. Ohne diese ganze Sache wäre Severus nie darauf gekommen, dass der Rotschopf auch anders sein könnte, als ein ganz normaler fröhlicher Teenager!

Doch nun wusste er es besser! 5 Jahre zu spät, aber jetzt wusste er es! Severus hockte sich neben den Jungen und strich ihm die roten Fransen aus dem Gesicht. Überraschte große grüne Augen blickten ihn an.

„Ron, ehrlich gesagt bin ich etwas getroffen. Ich dachte immer, ich könnte die Menschen gut einschätzen, aber bei dir lag ich 5 Jahre total daneben. Tatsächlich brachte ich lange Zeit den Namen Margarete nicht mit dem Nachnamen Weasley in Verbindung. Und jetzt haben wir den Salat…" Spielerisch zerzauste er etwas die roten Locken und lächelte etwas. „Aber ich glaube, wir kriegen das hin, hörst du? Aber dafür müssen wir jetzt alles zerpflücken, alles was du gerade erzählt hast. Was meinst du? Wird sich Maggie bald wieder melden oder haben wir noch etwas Zeit?"

Über Rons Wange kullerte eine große Träne. „Ich weiß es nicht. Sie kommt meistens ganz plötzlich. Aber jetzt ist es fast so, als wäre sie gar nicht da. Als wäre alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen."

„Es war keiner! Aber da wir nicht wissen, wann wir wieder diese Gelegenheit bekommen… Denken wir mal nach! Du sagtest, sie hätte den Zauberstab erst auf dich gerichtet und dann auf sich selbst. Es klingt zwar komisch, aber das gibt mir Hoffnung!"

Ron wischte sich die Träne von der Wange. „Wieso?"

„Ich dachte erst, du wärst besessen. Das wäre wirklich kompliziert geworden. Austreibungen sind schwierig und gefährlich! Selbst der Tot ist bei solchen Sachen möglich, deshalb bin beruhigt, dass wir uns darum nicht mehr kümmern müssen, denn deine Erzählungen weisen eher auf einen Zauber hin. Und wenn es ein Zauber ist, muss er irgendwo in einem Buch stehen. Sie war schließlich noch Schülerin! Wir werden also jetzt erstmal die Bibliothek auf den Kopf stellen, ok?"

Ron lächelte und nickte. „Ok. Und Severus, danke! Danke!"

Severus hielt Ron die Hand hin. „So, und jetzt auf in den Krankenflügel."

Tbc

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Hallo! Ich weiß, jetzt werden mich erstmal alle verfluchen, weil ich mir sooooo viel Zeit genommen habe und es tut mir auch leid, aber besser spät als nie! Ich hoffe, es gefällt! Bin schon ganz aufgeregt auf viele schöne Kommentare!

**Aya Shiroi:** Hm, Romantiker? Die einzigen Bücher in der Richtung sind die Bücher von Jane Austen, die gelesen habe. Aber das war erst kürzlich, also kurz vor diesem Kapitel. Hehe, ich muss dich wohl gerade schocken, aber ich lese Science Fiction und Fantasy! Bin eigentlich nicht so romantisch veranlagt. ; )

**Abhaya: **Seltsam, dass alle das Pairing so außergewöhnlich finden. Ich glaube, da muss ich noch viel mehr schreiben, um es ein wenig populärer zu machen. Und hartnäckig ist Maggie auf jeden Fall! (Sonst wäre die Geschichte ja schon viel zu schnell zu Ende… ; ))

Also bis zum nächsten Mal!

Eure Ne-chan


	8. Leb jeden Tag, als wär's das letzte

Titel: Maggie

Teil: 7/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC

Pairing: Ron x Severus

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! sich das Ganze noch mal überleg Mist --

Maggie 

_Leb jeden Tag als wär's das letzte, was du tust _

Ron betrat etwas zittrig mit Severus wieder den Krankenflügel und schniefte leise, als er sich auf sein Krankenbett setzte und schweigend dem Bericht des Zaubertränkemeisters zuhörte, der Madam Pomfrey seine seltsamen Erlebnisse erklärte. Bald huschte Poppy Pomfrey um ihn herum, dabei Zaubersprüche murmelnd und mehr als nur besorgt dreinschauend. Ron ließ es alles ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben über sich ergehen. Tatsächlich hätte es ihn nicht einmal gekümmert, wenn Voldemort persönlich mit einem rosa Tutu vor ihm Ballett getanzt hätte.

Er war erschöpft. Mehr als erschöpft! Er fühlte sich erschlagen und ausgelaugt und er merkte, wie ihm die Augen drohten zuzufallen. Tatsächlich musste er sich anstrengen, nicht einfach nach hinten aufs Bett zu fallen und sich ganz klein unter die Bettdecke zu verkriechen. Es war ein unnatürliches und unangenehmes Gefühl und so kämpfte er gegen seine Schläfrigkeit an.

„_Verräter!"_

Rons halbgeschlossenen Augen sprangen auf und er schnappte laut nach Luft. „Severus… Percy?" Seine Stimme klang, wie von einem kleinen Kind, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er brauchte jetzt Severus! Er brauchte Percy! Er brauchte jetzt seinen großen Bruder!

„_Elender VERRÄTER!"_

Ron schrie auf.

* * *

Panisch stürzte Percy auf seinen kleinen Bruder zu und stieß dabei sogar den Direktor aus seinen Weg. Rons Schreie echoten durch den hohen Krankensaal und verursachten eine Gänsehaut auf dem Rücken. Was tat dieses Monster nur? Wie konnte man jemanden nur so zum Schreien bringen? Percy griff nach Rons Hand und hielt sie fest. Mehr konnte er nicht tun! Aus lauter Verzweiflung begann er wieder den Erlkönig zu flüstern. Er kämpfte sich regelrecht durch jede Strophe:

„»Ich liebe dich, mich reizt deine schöne Gestalt;  
Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch ich Gewalt.«  
Mein Vater, mein Vater, jetzt faßt er mich an!  
Erlkönig hat mir ein Leids getan! –„

Der Schreie verstummten und Rons Kopf ruckte auf einmal in Percys Richtung. Viel zu große Augen bohrten sich in seine. „Ron? Ron, bist du's?" Ron reagierte nicht und zittrig holte Percy für die letzte Strophe Atem.

„Dem Vater grauset's, er reitet geschwind,  
Er hält in den Armen das ächzende Kind,

…"

„_Oh nein, das wirst du nicht tun!"_ Rons Hand befreite sich mit Leichtigkeit aus Percys Griff und schoss pfeilschnell an die Kehle des älteren Weasleys.

* * *

Severus sah Percy ohne Erfolg nach Luft schnappen und die Hände des jungen Weasleys griffen sich an die Kehle, doch Rons Finger hatten sich kraftvoll in das empfindliche Fleisch gebohrt. Es war erstaunlich, was für eine Kraft Maggie zu haben schien, denn Ron alleine hätte dies nie alleine bewerkstelligen können.

Hastig versuchte jetzt auch der Zaubertränkemeister Percy von seinem Bruder zu befreien. Mit einem Ruck packte er das Handgelenk und zog, doch Maggie zischte nur verärgert und stieß ihn mit Rons freier Hand zur Seite. Percy sank in die Knie. Seine Hände hatten sich in die Ärmel des jüngeren Rotschopfs verkrallt und er krächzte ein leises „Ron" hervor. Doch Maggie hatte Ron scheinbar unter sich begraben.

Jetzt doch der Panik nahe zog Severus seinen Zauberstab. „Stupor!" Ron wurde rückwärts vom Bett geschleudert und zog dabei Percy mit sich. Selbst nach so einem Zauber hatte Maggie nicht losgelassen! Doch dann schlug der Kopf des besessenen Rotschopfes auf den harten Steinboden auf und er bewegte sich nicht mehr. Endlich war der Spuk zu Ende.

* * *

Percy hustete, als endlich wieder Luft in seine Lungen strömte. Er lag halb auf dem Bett von dem Ron gefallen war. Sein Umhang hatte sich umständlich um seinen Körper gewickelt und hinderte ihn daran aufzustehen. Das war sehr schlecht, denn in der Haltung, in der er sich gerade befand, bekam er immer noch nicht genug Atem, um sich wenigstens ein wenig besser zu fühlen. Also hustete er noch etwas mehr und rang immer noch gequält nach Luft, bis plötzlich zwei starke Arme ihn in eine sitzende Position hochzogen. Bald darauf sah er in die schwarzen Augen von Professor Snape. „Danke!", flüsterte er heiser, dann versagte ihm die Stimme. Doch der schwarz gewandete Mann wandte sich einfach von ihm ab und trat vorsichtig auf Ron zu. Leicht stupste er die bewusstlose Gestalt mit einer Stiefelspitze an, um sicher zu gehen, dass Ron auch wirklich niemanden mehr etwas tun konnte, dann hob er die schlaffe Gestalt ohne große Mühe in seine Arme. Madam Pomfrey wies mit zitterndem Finger auf das Bett neben Percy und Snape nickte nur. Sanft ließ er ihn die weichen Kissen sinken.

„Wie geht es dir, mein Junge?" Percy zuckte erschrocken zusammen und wandte sich dann Direktor Dumbledore zu. Er hatte den alten Mann vollkommen vergessen und beschämt erinnerte er sich daran, wie er ihn einfach so aus dem Weg geschubst hatte. Als hätte der Direktor seine Gedanken gelesen, lächelte er versöhnlich. „Vergiss es einfach, Percy. Das war eine vollkommen verständliche Reaktion. Jetzt lass Poppy erst einmal deinen Hals untersuchen." Als hätte die rustikale Krankenschwester nur auf diesen Satz gewartet, schwenkte sie ihren Zauberstab schon über ihn und murmelte einen Diagnosezauber. Ruhig ließ er es über sich ergehen, ließ dabei aber nicht eine Minute seinen kleinen Bruder und Professor Snape aus den Augen. Seltsamerweise hatte sich der Lehrer nicht einen Meter von Rons Bett fortbewegt.

* * *

Severus starrte nachdenklich auf die blasse Gestalt des Jungen und krauste die Stirn. Irgendetwas war in den letzten Minuten wichtiges passiert. Etwas sehr wichtiges sogar, aber bei der ganzen Hektik fand er einfach nicht das passende Puzzelteil. Seufzend ließ er sich auf die Bettkante nieder und strich abwesend eine rote Haarsträhne aus Rons Stirn. Wieso hatte Maggie Percy angegriffen? Er war keine Gefahr für sie gewesen und doch hätte sie ihn sogar umgebracht, daran hatte er keinen Zweifel. Aber wieso? Wieso nur?

Verärgert schnaubte er und wandte seinen Blick vom Gesicht des Jungen los. Er hatte versprochen, zu helfen! Aber schon jetzt hatte er versagt! Müde massierte er seine Nasenwurzel und schloss die Augen. Percy musste irgendetwas gemacht haben, was dieses Verhalten ausgelöst hatte. Etwas, was er nicht mitbekommen hatte! Er musste den Weasley unbedingt danach fragen, aber jetzt gerade hatte Poppy ihn in der Mangel. Das dauerte bestimmt noch.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen wieder und sein Blick viel genau auf Rons Hand. Die Hand, die Percy an der Kehle gepackte hatte. Sanft umschloss er das feine Handgelenk mit seiner eigenen Hand und stutzte. Er konnte das Gelenk mit Leichtigkeit umschließen, tatsächlich wirkte es so zerbrechlich, wie das eines kleinen Kindes. Es bildeten sich sogar schon blaue Flecken, da wo Severus versucht hatte, Rons Hand vom Hals seines Bruders zu ziehen. Prüfend begutachtete er nun auch den Rest von Rons Körper und tatsächlich! Ron wirkte etwas kleiner und zierlicher, als er noch vor einer Stunde auf dem Astronomieturm gewesen war! „Poppy, wir haben ein Problem!"

* * *

Eilig huschte Poppy von Percy zu Rons Seite und lauschte angestrengt den Ausführungen des Tränkemeisters. „Poppy, er verändert sich! Sieh nur, wie klein er im Vergleich zu früher ist! Als hätte sich sein ganzer Knochenaufbau verändert!" Sofort waren auch Dumbledore und Percy am Bett des Jungen und starrten ihn an. „Du hast Recht, mein Junge. Er sieht wirklich anders aus. Poppy, kannst du raus finden, was das bewirkt hat oder ob es ihm Schaden zugefügt hat?" Die Hexe nickte und fing sogleich an, die entsprechenden Zaubersprüche zu murmeln. Verschiedene Lichtauren umgaben den Rotschopf und legten sich übereinander. Konzentriert studierte die Krankenschwester dieses Farbenspiel, dann zischte sie leise. „Das ist nicht gut! Scheinbar kostet diese Verbindung mit Maggie den Jungen so viel Kraft, dass sein Körper anfängt, diesen Verlust an Stärke – magische Stärke wohlgemerkt – durch körperliche Kraft zu kompensieren. Das heißt im Klartext: Rons Magie zapft die Körperkraft des Jungen an. Das bringt den Körper dazu, sich zu verändern, denn sonst könnte er das ganze nicht überstehen. Aber irgendwann werden diese Reserven aufgebraucht sein und Mr. Weasley ist dann nur noch eine ausgetrocknete Hülle." Besorgt wandte sie sich an Severus. „Wenn du einen Gegenzauber finden willst, dann tue es bald! Sonst ist es zu spät!"

Severus schluckte. „Wie lange hat er noch?" Poppy ließ ihren Zauberstab noch einmal über den bewusstlosen Jungen gleiten und die Lichter verschwanden. Stattdessen waren jetzt Zahlen zu lesen. „2 Tage? Wenn er Glück hat, noch 3."

tbc

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Hallo allerseits!

Ich bin mir ja nicht sicher, ob das hier überhaupt noch einer liest! Schließlich bin ich einfach ein chronischer Langsamschreiber, aber es war die letzten Monate so stressig, dass ich dazu einfach keine Zeit und am Ende eines anstrengenden Tages auch meistens einfach keine Muse mehr hatte. Jetzt ist endlich wieder etwas mehr Ruhe! Das Kapitel ist zwar etwas kurz, aber wenigstens ein Anfang!

Über jeden Kommentar würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen!!

Beste Grüße

Eure Ne-chan


	9. Gott gab uns Zeit, von Eile hat er nicht

Titel: Maggie

Teil: 8/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC

Pairing: Ron x Severus

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! sich das Ganze noch mal überleg Mist --

Maggie 

_Gott gab uns Zeit, von Eile hat er nichts gesagt!_

Severus fluchte lauthals, als er das wahrscheinlich hundertste Buch zur Seite legte. Madam Pince hatte ihm die Liste der ausgeliehenen Bücher von Maggie gegeben. Zum Glück bewahrte diese Frau solche Dinge ewig auf. Mit Schrecken hatte er sogar noch aus seiner Schulzeit seine Ausleihliste entdeckt. 20 Jahre hatte die Bibliothekarin scheinbar immer noch nicht davon überzeugt, dass er alle Bücher pünktlich und unbeschadet wiedergebracht hatte.

Maggies Liste war jedoch eine wahre Ansammlung von Werken über dunkle Magie. Dieses Mädchen hatte mehr gelesen, als man annehmen sollte. Es waren sogar Bücher aus dem 7. Schuljahr dabei und jedes 2. war aus der Verbotenen Sektion. Wenn man nachforschte, wer ihr die Genehmigungen für diese Bücher erteilte hatte, ging es durch das ganze Lehrerkollegium der Schule. Selbst er hatte damals einige dieser roten Zettel unterschrieben, obwohl er eigentlich so was bis aufs Äußerste vermied. Das Schüler mit solch gefährlichem Wissen herum liefen wollte er nicht riskieren. Aber Maggie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ihm diese Zettel unterzuschieben.

Wenn er nur wüsste, wonach er suchen sollte! Er konnte schlecht jedes dieser Bücher durchlesen, um auf den richtigen Zauber zu stoßen. Außerdem bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass Maggie das Buch niemals ausgeliehen hatte, sondern es hier in der Bibliothek gelesen hatte. Oder sie hatte es gar nicht aus der Bibliothek!

Verzweiflung breitete sich langsam in ihm aus. Er wusste langsam nicht mehr weiter und sie hatten einfach keine Zeit! Müde vergrub er sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Wie sollte er in 2 Tagen den Zauber UND Gegenzauber finden?

„Professor?"

* * *

Percy hatte es endlich geschafft, Madam Pomfrey davon zu überzeugen, dass er wieder in Ordnung war und ohne Gefahren den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen konnte. Seine Stimme war zwar noch etwas kratzig und heiser, aber er hatte keine Schmerzen mehr und das reichte ihm schon.

Ron hatte sich seit seinem letzten Zusammenbruch nicht mehr gerührt und das machte Percy viel mehr Sorgen, als alles andere. Hätte Professor Snape nichts über das Erscheinungsbild seines Bruders gesagt, wäre es Percy vielleicht gar nicht so sehr aufgefallen, dass Ron sich so stark verändert hatte. Wahrscheinlich hätte er es auf den Stress geschoben, den sein kleiner Bruder ja jetzt gezwungenermaßen ausgesetzt war. Doch nun überzog ihn immer ein Schauer, wenn er die Hand von Ron in seine nahm. 2 Tage… höchstens 3! Wie sollten sie es in so kurzer Zeit nur schaffen, eine Heilung für ihn zu finden?

Nach einer Stunde hielt es Percy einfach nicht mehr aus, untätig an der Seite seines Bruders zu sitzen. Er musste etwas tun! Leise erhob er sich und streckte sich. Es war mitten in der Nacht, aber er wusste, dass Snape sicher noch in der Bibliothek die Bücher wälzen würde. Vielleicht konnte er helfen und dem ganzen einen kleinen Stoß in die richtige Richtung geben, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das tun sollte. Aber alles war besser, als hier herum zu sitzen.

Der Weg durch die stillen und verlassenen Gänge Horgwarts zur Bibliothek zogen sich wie Kaugummi und Percy versank immer mehr in düstere Szenarien, die passieren könnten, wenn sie wirklich keinen Gegenfluch gegen Maggie finden könnten. Bei Merlin, wie hatte es nur zu so einem Fiasko kommen können?

Maggie war immer schon die Stillste in der Familie gewesen, hatte stets in ihrer eigenen Welt gelebt, aus der man sie nur schwer reißen hatte können. Er hatte ihr damals Schach beigebracht und hatte ihr auch das Gedichtsband geschenkt, wo dieser Muggeldichter Goethe mit einigen Gedichten wie den Erlkönig vertreten gewesen war. Dass sie danach so besessen von ihm war, hatte er eigentlich als positiv angesehen. Es hatte sie etwas näher an die Realität gebracht und sie fing zur der Zeit auch an, sich mehr mit Ron zu beschäftigen, der davor niemals ihr Interesse entfacht hatte. In Horgwarts hatte er immer einen Blick auf sie gehabt, aber ihm war nie etwas aufgefallen. Ja, gut. Sie war sehr von Snape eingenommen gewesen. Aber er hielt es nur für eine kleine Schwärmerei, die schnell wieder verfliegen würde, wenn sie ihn nur etwas besser kennen würde. Schließlich war Snapes Charakter sehr ernüchternd und hatte viele junge Mädchen wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgebracht. Aber Maggie schien genau das so anziehend zu finden.

Und auch Ron schien langsam mehr als nur Respekt für den schwarz gewandeten Mann zu empfinden. Wie sollte diese ganze Geschichte nur enden?

Als er nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit endlich die schwach erleuchtenden Hallen der Bibliothek erreichte, seufzte er erleichtert auf. Endlich würde er etwas tun können! Er folgte der Lichtquelle zu dem größten Tisch zwischen den riesigen Bücherregalen und fand dort auch Snape, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Der Tisch war mit Büchern überseht und ließ das Herz des Weasleys sich zusammenziehen. Das sah nicht gut aus.

„Professor?" Der Zaubertränkemeister zuckte erschrocken zusammen und drehte sich dann zu ihm um. „Mr. Weasley? Was führt sie hierher?" Sorge war über das müde Gesicht gehuscht und Percy unterdrückte sich ein kleines Lächeln. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass sich der Lehrer so viel Sorgen über einen Gryffindor machen würde. Schon gar nicht über Ron. Vielleicht wäre der Professor doch nicht die schlechteste Wahl, die sein kleiner Bruder treffen könnte.

„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob Sie meine Hilfe gebrauchen könnten. Das Herumsitzen macht mich einfach wahnsinnig!" Snape nickte nur verstehend, dann lehnte er sich erschöpft in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Leider sieht es so aus, als ob Ihre Schwester die halbe Bibliothek gelesen hätte und solange wir nicht wissen, wonach wir suchen sollen, ist diese Aufgabe fast schon unmöglich zu bewältigen. Nun, ich habe versucht, die unwahrscheinlichsten Bücher schon auszugrenzen. Das heißt, alle Schulbücher bis zum 5. Schuljahr, da solche Themen den jüngeren Schülern ganz sicher nicht vermittelt werden. Dann habe ich auch Zaubertränkebücher aussortiert. Bei einer solchen Aktion hätte Maggie 1) einen sehr komplizierten Trank brauen müssen und 2) hätte Ron ihn kurz vor dem Zauber einnehmen müssen. Er hatte aber nichts von einem Trank erzählt und seine Erinnerungen an diesen Tag waren sehr detailliert. So etwas hätte er nicht vergessen. Außerdem spricht der Gebrauch des Zauberstabs gegen einen Zaubertrank. Zaubertränke und Zauber wie Flüche usw. vertragen sich in den seltensten Fällen und ich glaube nicht, dass sie es geschafft hätte.

Verwandlungen…" Snape seufzte gequält auf. „Ich war nie wirklich sehr gut in Verwandlungen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie etwas aus dieser Sparte der Zauberei verwendet hat. Es gab keine Veränderungen in der Gestalt, außer jetzt als Folge dieses Fluchs. Also Verwandlungen würde ich auch herausnehmen.

Automatisch fallen auch die Bücher über Pflanzenkunde weg, denn es wurden keine benutzt. Also müsste das Geheimnis in den Büchern über Zauberei und Dunkle Magie stecken. Und leider muss ich sagen, dass sie fast nur Bücher über diese Themen ausgeliehen hat, soweit es jedenfalls ging. Wer weiß, was sie hier noch gelesen hat, ohne es mitzunehmen. Sie verstehen jetzt mein Dilemma, Mr. Weasley?"

Percy nickte nur und ließ sich schwer auf den Stuhl neben sich fallen. „Wir haben also keine Hoffnung, etwas in der uns verbleibenden Zeit zu finden."

* * *

Severus schloss nur die Augen und dachte nach. Er war noch nicht bereit aufzugeben, aber ihm gingen langsam die Ideen aus! Und der junge Percy Weasley hob nicht gerade seine Stimmung. Doch dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitzschlag. Percy! Natürlich! Er hatte den Weasley doch noch etwas fragen wollen!

„Warum hat er… ich meine sie Sie angegriffen, Mr. Weasley? Was hatten sie Ron zugeflüstert?"

Percy fuhr mit einer Hand fahrig durch die roten Locken und blinzelte überrascht. „Nichts besonderes, wirklich. Ich habe nur den Erlkönig aufgesagt. Ich dachte, es würde beide etwas beruhigen, da sie es ja beide sehr gern hatten. Ich hatte mich wohl geirrt." Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Es war einen Versuch wert. Jedenfalls dachte ich das, bevor sie versucht hat, mich zu erwürgen."

Nachdenklich krauste Severus die Stirn. Der Erlkönig. Es war immer wieder der Erlkönig! Aber als Ron das Gedicht auf dem Astronomieturm vor sich hingemurmelt hatte, schien Maggie damit keine Probleme zu haben. Was hatte sie nun so an Percy gestört?

„Wann hatte sie versucht, Sie zum Schweigen zu bringen? An welcher Stelle des Gedichts?" Er war sich nicht sicher, warum er das wissen wollte, aber Ron kam nie bis zum Schluss. Er hatte sich nicht erinnern können. Sollte sich jemand, der dieses Gedicht über Jahre gehört hatte, nicht an den Schluss erinnern?

Gespannt beobachtete er, wie Percy angestrengt über seine Frage nachdachte und dann so unschuldig und ahnungslos seine Antwort in den Raum stellte, dass es Severus wie einen Hammerschlag niederstreckte.

„Die Letzte. Ich war bei der letzten Strophe."

* * *

Percy zuckte erschrocken zurück, als der dunkle Mann vor ihm auf einmal aufsprang und „Ha" schrie. Verblüfft sah er der sonst so griesgrämigen Gestalt zu, wie sie zum Leben erwachte und wich den schweren Wälzern aus, die wild in seine Richtung flogen, als der Professor sich wie ein Wahnsinniger durch die auftürmenden Bücherberge kramte.

„Professor? Was haben Sie?"

Doch Snape hörte nicht auf ihn, sondern zog gerade heftig an einem besonders schweren Exemplar, das unter einem besonders hohen Stapel festzuklemmen schien und brachte dadurch alles gefährlich ins Schwanken! Dies schien den Meister der Zaubertränke jedoch nicht im Geringsten zu Interessieren. Wie ein Wilder zog und zerrte er an dem Buch, bis er es tatsächlich frei bekam. Triumphierend hielt er das gewünschte Buch in seinen Händen und lachte laut auf.

Percy trat unsicher einen Schritt zurück. Dieses Schauspiel war jetzt einfach nur noch unheimlich und er hoffte, nicht auch noch Snape an seine verrückte Schwester verloren zu haben! Wer wusste schon genau, was dieses kleine Biest mit den Menschen in ihrer Umgebung anstellte! Snape war jedenfalls derjenige, der wohl am meisten Zeit in Rons Nähe verbracht hatte.

Als Snape mit langen Schritten auf ihn zukam, stolperte Percy so weit zurück, bis er ein Regal im Rücken hatte. „Professor? Was… was ist mit Ihnen?" Wortlos wurde ihm das schwer erkämpfte Buch unter die Nase gehalten und zwei schwarze Augen bohrten sich voller Erwartungen in seine blauen. Langsam senkte er seinen Blick auf das schwarz eingebundene Buch und las den Titel:

_Die Kunst des Körpertauschs und die Geheimnisse der Interaktion in einem (fremden) Körper_

Percys Augen weiteten sich, dann blickte er wieder zu dem Zaubertränkemeister. Konnte es möglich sein? War dies das große Geheimnis? Hatte Maggie eine abnormale Form des Körpertauschs vollzogen?

* * *

Severus konnte nicht glauben, dass er nicht schon früher daran gedacht hatte! Aber die abstrakte Idee eines Körpertauschs war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen. Der Grund dafür war einfach: Maggie hatte ihren Körper aufgegeben, nicht getauscht! Aber vielleicht gab es Abwandlungen und Kleinigkeiten, die man nur bei genauem Hinsehen entdeckte. Das er überhaupt auf dieses Buch gekommen war, war reines Glück! Er hatte sich an einen Körpertauschzauber erinnern können, in dem man einen eigenen Textvers mit einbauen musste. Textbaustein, der Auslöser des Körpertauschs wurde. Jetzt musste er nur noch eine Variation des Zaubers finden, die nicht den Tausch sondern das Teilen eines Körpers beinhaltete. Also die Interaktion in einem Körper!

Severus ließ sich schwer auf einen der unbequemen Holzstühle fallen und schlug das Buch auf. Percy zog sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl heran und guckte ihm über die Schulter. Mit zittrigen Finger fuhr er das Inhaltsverzeichnis entlang und blieb dann abrupt bei dem Stichwort „Veränderte Zauber – Zauber, die in der Vergangenheit angewandt wurden" zum stehen. Hastig wurde die angegebene Seite aufgeschlagen und sofort begannen beide Zauberer zu lesen.

Nach einigen Minuten hörte er Percy zischend einatmen und folgte seinem starren Blick zu einem kleinen Absatz am Ende der Seite über die Teilung von Geist und Seele (auch Okklumentik und Legilimency genannt).

_Die Teilung von Geist und Körper_

_Vor ca. 200 Jahren, zur Zeit der heftigen Blutkämpfe vieler Reinblütiger Familien (siehe auch die Geschichte der größten Zaubererfamilen), gab es einen Fluch, der als brutalste Waffe der damaligen Zeit angesehen wurde (ausgenommen sind die Unverzeihlichen Flüche)._

_Ziel dieses Fluches war es, den Körper und den Geist des Feindes einzunehmen und ihn langsam unter seine Kontrolle zu zwingen. Die Magie des Opfers brauchte sich bei diesen Machtkämpfen sehr schnell auf und ließ nur noch eine ausgemergelte Hülle zurück. Der Angreifer konnte danach einfach wieder in seinen Körper zurückspringen und ohne Einschränkungen wieder über seinen eigenen Körper verfügen. Jedoch gab es auch die Variante, den fremden Körper am Leben zu erhalten und so – zwar unter größerer Anstrengung – mit einer neuen Identität durch die Magierwelt zu wandeln._

_Diese Möglichkeit gebrauchten besonders diejenigen, wo der eigene Körper selbst unter Umständen zu Tode gekommen war._

_Der Zauber selbst ist nicht sehr kompliziert, da er auch unter schwierigsten Umständen noch Vollziehbar sein musste. Die Besonderheit des Zaubers liegt darin, dass ein eigener Textbaustein in die Magie mit eingewoben werden muss. Dieser Textbaustein dient als Schlüssel, um von seinem Körper in den Fremdkörper zu schlüpfen und diesen Vorgang wieder umzukehren. Diese Texte sollten nur dem ausführenden Zauberer bekannt sein, denn das Wissen über den Text gibt auch dem Opfer die Macht, den Zauber zu lösen._

_Sollte der Zauber gelöst werden, obwohl der Körper des ausführenden Zauberers nicht mehr existiert, führt das zum sofortigen Tot des Magiers._

_Da dieser Zauber als unmenschlich und überaus gefährlich für Opfer und Ausführer angesehen wird, wurde er unter schwere Strafe gestellt. Jedoch wurden schon seit über 100 Jahren keine Fälle des Missbrauchs dieses Zaubers mehr gemeldet._

Severus lachte leise, als er ans Ende dieses Absatzes kam und bald stimmte auch Percy mit ein. Sie hatten endlich eine Lösung gefunden!

Tbc

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

ÜBERRASCHUNG! So schnell habt ihr doch sicher nicht mit einem neuen Kapitel gerechnet, oder?! Puh, war diesmal mit vielen Erklärungen verbunden, aber das nächste Kapitel wird sicher etwas spannender! Denn ich habe vor, das nächste Kapitel zum letzten Kapitel zu machen!! (Ob mir das gelingt, ist noch eine ganz andere Frage, aber der Wille ist da! )

Ich danke allen für ihre Reviews! Das die letzte Strophe vom Erlkönig etwas mit der ganzen Geschichte zu tun hat, war ja sicher nicht mehr so schwer zu erraten!

Ich freue mich aber sehr über jede weitere Meinungsäußerung!!!!!

Liebste Grüße

Eure Ne-chan!!


	10. Erinner dich an die schönen Zeiten

Titel: Maggie

Teil: 9/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC

Pairing: Ron x Severus

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! sich das Ganze noch mal überleg Mist --

_**Maggie**_

_Erinnere dich an die schönen Zeiten_

Ron blickte sich verwirrt um. Wo war er? Alles, was er sah, war Dunkelheit. Gleichzeitig hatte er jedoch das Gefühl, es wäre viel zu hell an diesem Ort, dass man ihn viel zu gut sehen konnte und sein Innerstes sträubte sich gegen diese Erkenntnis. Er wusste, er durfte nicht gefunden werden! Warum? Die Frage dümpelte nur in seinem Hinterkopf träge vor sich hin, zu leise und unwichtig, als das er ihr mehr als einen kurzen Gedanken schenkte. Warum war egal, es war einfach so. Niemand sollte hier in der Lage sein ihn zu sehen. Da war er sich sicher. Und doch fühlte er sich wie auf einem Seziertisch, der Öffentlichkeit ausgeliefert. Kaltes Grauen erfasste ihn und er schüttelte sich. Vielleicht musste er nur ein Stück weiter laufen und er wäre in Sicherheit? Zögerlich stolperte er ein paar Schritte in das Dunkel vor ihm, die Hände suchend, tastend vor sich gestreckt. Sie stießen auf eine Wand und Ron runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Wand schien ein falsches Wort in dieser Welt zu sein. Aber vor ihm war etwas Massives. Etwas, das ihn nicht weiter gehen ließ. Eine Barriere.

Hier dürfte es keine Barrieren gäben. Nicht hier, überall sonst, aber nicht hier! Zittrig tastete er sich an der Wand entlang und lief und lief. Dieses Etwas schien kein Ende zu haben. Erschöpft lehnte er sich an den Widerstand und rutschte daran hinunter, bis er nur noch wie ein Häufchen Elend am Boden saß. Er hoffte jedenfalls, dass es der Boden war. Unter ihm war es nämlich genauso schwarz, wie seine Umgebung, wie sein Himmel… oder Decke? Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er sich in einem Raum befand oder nicht. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es wichtig war oder nicht. Seufzend vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er sollte so was wissen, nicht wahr? Es war wichtig, dass er sich hier auskannte. Aber sein Kopf war so schwer und müde. Jeder Gedanke schien sofort von ihm fort zu fließen, wie Sand durch seine Hände zu rieseln.

Das war nicht in Ordnung! Er wollte hier raus! Alles würde wieder gut werden, wenn er hier raus kam! Mühevoll erhob er sich und begann wieder zu laufen. Es musste hier irgendwo einen Ausgang geben.

* * *

Severus Gedanken und Gefühle verknoteten sich gerade in seinem Kopf und verursachten ein heilloses Durcheinander. Sie hatten eine Lösung! Nein, besser. Sie hatten DIE Lösung! Euphorisch packte er den jungen Percy und drehte sich mit ihm im Kreis. Der Weasley lachte nur. Sie hatten eine Lösung, alles würde wieder gut werden. Ron musste nur die letzte Strophe des Erlkönigs sagen, vielleicht auch nur denken oder sich erinnern… oder musste er sie aufschreiben? Musste er sie ebenfalls in eine Zauberformel einbauen? Abrupt blieb Severus stehen und starrte jetzt wieder düster und besorgt geradeaus. Percys Lachen erstarb und ohrenbetäubende Ruhe legte sich wieder über den Raum. Eine Ruhe, die schwer auf dem Herzen lag und die beiden Männer fast betäubte.

„Es wird nicht so einfach werden, wie es sich anhört, oder Professor?" Die leise Stimme des Rotschopfs ließ die Blase aus Stille wie Glas zerbrechen und riss Severus aus seinen erdrückenden Gedanken. Nein, einfach werden würde es nicht. „Wir dürfen keine Fehler machen, Mr. Weasley. Jeder Fehler könnte tödlich enden. Und was wissen wir schon? Eine grobe Richtung, aber keinen genauen Weg." Erschöpft strich er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und griff noch einmal nach dem Buch, welches so einen Freudentaumel ausgelöst hatte. „Kommen Sie. Suchen wir uns einen Weg."

* * *

Percy blätterte müde eine weitere Seite um und gähnte. Sie hatten begonnen, allen Buchverweisen, die in _Die Kunst des Körpertauschs und die Geheimnisse der Interaktion in einem (fremden) Körper _angegeben waren, nachzugehen, aber es war spät und die Augen wurden immer schwerer. Kaffee half da schon lange nichts mehr und Aufputschtränke waren mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Schließlich ließen sie einen später müder und ausgezehrter zurück, als man vor dem Trank gewesen war.

Die Buchstaben verschwammen vor seinen Augen und entnervt lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Merlin, ihm tat alles weh. Selbst Muskeln, wo er nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass sie existieren, schmerzten. Erschöpft starrte er an die Decke der Bibliothek und seufzte. Es gefiel ihm nicht, aber irgendwann – und innerlich wusste er bereits, dass diese Zeit jetzt gekommen war – mussten sie schlafen. Träge ließ er seinen Kopf zur Seite kippen, um Professor Snape anzusehen. Auch er sah elend aus. Das Haar war noch wirrer als sonst, der Oberkörper unbequem über das Buch gekrümmt. Der Kopf war auf eine Hand gestützt und die müden schwarzen Augen huschten eher langsam über die Buchseite. Eine Pause war wohl angesagt.

„Professor, wir sollten eine Pause machen. Auch wenn wir jetzt was finden würden, könnten wir es gar nicht verarbeiten, so fertig, wie wir sind. Und wer weiß, wie viel wir in diesem Zustand übersehen." Ein Schnauben war die Antwort darauf, dann ließ sich aber auch der Zaubertränkemeister langsam nach hinten fallen. „Sie wollen eine Pause machen, Mr. Weasley, während ihr Bruder ununterbrochen gegen etwas kämpft, was er nicht besiegen kann?" Percy schluckte. Seinen Bruder gegen ihn zu verwenden war ein Tiefschlag, aber er wusste, dass Enttäuschung aus dem älteren Mann sprach. Trotzdem traf die Spitze ins Herz und wie ein verwundetes Tier schlug er mit der Kraft des Verzweifelten zurück.

„Sie sorgen sich also mehr um meinen Bruder als ich, ja? Dann retten sie ihn doch, verdammt noch mal! Holen Sie ihn endlich aus diesem Sumpf raus in den Maggie ihn gefangen hält. Sie sind doch der große Legiliment!" Snapes Augen funkelten gefährlich und der Stuhl scharrte laut über den Steinboden, als er sich erhob. „Werfen Sie mir gerade vor ein Heuchler zu sein, Mr. Weasley?", kam es gefährlich leise von dem düsteren Lehrer. Percy erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich Ihnen vorwerfen kann, Professor! Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass mein Bruder Ihnen vertraut. Seit er mit Ihnen auf diesem verdammten Turm war, sieht er Sie mit einem Blick an, der mehr als Freundschaft bedeutet. Ja, ich wage sogar zu behaupten, dass Maggie nicht mehr die einzige Weasley ist, die Ihnen voll und ganz verfallen ist!"

* * *

Severus konnte die Verblüffung und Unsicherheit nicht ganz aus seinem Gesicht verbannen, also wandte er sich etwas zu ruckartig von Percy ab. Das zwischen Ron und ihm ging niemand anderen etwas an. Außerdem war ja noch gar nicht klar, ob jemals irgendetwas passieren würde. Nach dieser Geschichte könnte Ron auch wieder zu Sinnen kommen und Severus erneut als bösen Zaubertränkelehrer betrachten. Die Geschehnisse auf dem Turm waren in Maggies Schatten geschehen. Und einen Kuss sollte man auch nicht überbewerten.

„Bei Merlin, was ist auf diesem Turm geschehen!" Überrascht über diesen Ausbruch drehte er sich wieder zu Percy um. Erst jetzt viel ihm auf, dass er nie die Anschuldigung, dass etwas passiert war, zurückgewiesen hatte. Und sein Schweigen und Abwenden hatten sicherlich einen falschen Eindruck vermittelt. Weasleys waren für ihr aufbrausendes Temperament bekannt und Severus hatte das Gefühl, dass er bald mit gerade diesem Bekanntschaft machen würde, wenn er die Sache nicht schnell aufklärte.

„Percy, Sie ziehen vorschnelle Schlüsse! Es ist nichts geschehen, was Ihren Bruder, ihre Familie und den Ruf dergleichen schaden wird. Tatsächlich glaube ich, war es eher Maggies Einfluss, der die Situation etwas außer Kontrolle geraten ließ. Der Blick, den Sie gesehen haben möchten, könnte genauso gut Maggie gewesen sein." Doch der Rotschopf schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kenne meinen Bruder, Professor. Und wenn Sie glauben, Sie können nach der ganzen Sache Ron einfach abservieren, werde ich Ihnen persönlich die Hölle heiß machen. Verlassen Sie sich darauf. Und jetzt möchte ich genau wissen, wie unkontrolliert diese Situation war." Die braunen Augen des jungen Mannes brannten in einem Feuer, dass seinem kleinen Bruder nicht ganz unähnlich war. Tief, leidenschaftlich und wütend. Eine Mixtur, die scheinbar in allen Weasleys zu finden war. Severus schluckte trocken

„Ein Kuss, mehr nicht!" Er erwartete jetzt einen Ausbruch des emotionalen Vulkans, doch zu seiner Überraschung atmete Percy nur erleichtert durch und nickte. Moment mal, was hatte dieser kleine Perversling eigentlich erwartet? „Halten Sie wirklich so wenig von mir, Weasley? Ich würde niemals…" Doch Percy winkte ab. „Das weiß ich, Professor. Aber ich bin ein großer Bruder. Am Anfang ist jeder verdächtig. Und ich kann nicht in Ihren Kopf rein schauen." Severus stutzte. In den Kopf rein schauen?

„Aber natürlich! Das ist es!"

* * *

Percy trat einen Schritt zurück, als Snape hastig seine Bücher zur Seite schob und ein vollkommen fremdes Werk auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. Dieser Mann war ein Genie, aber wirklich! Wieso mussten Genies immer so unberechenbar sein? Percy war eher ein Mensch mit Gewohnheiten und festen Verhaltensmustern. Severus Snape zeigte sich eher als sprunghafter und von Energieschüben gesteuerter Mann. Diesen Geistesblitzen ausgesetzt zu sein, machte ihn nervös und unruhig. Und das in einer Zeit, wo gerade Percy seine volle Konzentration brauchte. Tief durch atmend trat er wieder neben Snape, um nicht ganz den Faden des Geschehens zu verlieren. Überrascht zog er seine Augenbrauen nach oben, als er erkannte, dass es sich bei dem Buch um ein ganz normales Lehrbuch für die 1. Klasse handelte.

„Ich dachte, diese Bücher können wir ausschließen?" Snape nickte. „Für den Körpertausch war es nicht zu gebrauchen, aber jetzt wollen wir ja nichts über den Tausch wissen. Wir wollen wissen, wie wir es anstellen müssen, damit Maggie verschwindet. Aber es steht in keiner der spezifischen Fachliteratur. Und warum nicht?" Snape warf Percy einen durchdringenden Blick zu und schon hatte der Rotschopf wieder das Gefühl in der ersten Reihe im Klassenzimmer zu sitzen und Fragen beantworten zu müssen, die für ihn keinen Sinn ergaben, aber für den Lehrer das leichteste der Welt zu sein schienen. Aber er war kein Schüler mehr! Er musste sich diesem Stress nicht mehr aussetzen.

„Es ist fünf Uhr morgens, Professor! Wir haben nicht eine Minute geschlafen und nur über alte staubige Bücher gehangen, immer besorgt darüber, ob Ron noch so lange durch hält. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann Ihnen nicht folgen. Erklären Sie es einfach." Snapes Augen blitzten kurz amüsiert, wurden dann aber wieder ernst. „Mr. Weasley... Percy... es stand in keinem dieser Bücher drin, weil" - und hier machte er doch tatsächlich noch eine dramatische Pause - „weil es jeder Zauberer, jede Hexe schon im ersten Schuljahr beigebracht bekommen hat. Es ist Grundwissen! Fachliteratur hält sich nicht mit Grundwissen auf!" Mit einem triumphirischen Aufschrei hielt der Zaubertränkelehrer Percy das aufgeschlagene Buch unter die Nase. Tatsächlich war die Antwort schon fast zu einfach.

_Ein Zauber hat immer die größte Kraft und damit auch die größte Hoffnung auf Erfolg, wenn die Formel nicht nur verbal, sondern auch aus dem tiefsten Innersten, mit der ganzen Seele gesprochen wird. Deshalb sind Nonverbale Zauber, auch Stille Zauber genannt, immer die kraftvollsten._

„Sie wollen also was tun?" Lächelnd tippte Snape ihm an die Stirn. „Ich werde da rein gehen und Ron dazu bringen, die letzte Strophe des Erlkönigs als Stillen Zauber auszusprechen."

* * *

Severus konnte nicht glaube, wie blind er gewesen war. Dabei war es so logisch! Ein Stiller Zauber war immer die machtvollste Art einen Zauber zu sprechen, das wusste jeder Erstklässler. So etwas zu vergessen war wohl das Peinlichste, was ihm je widerfahren war. Dummkopf! Idiot! Eigentlich müsste er sich selbst zum Nachsitzen verdonnern. Aber dafür hatten sie jetzt keine Zeit.

Ungeduldig schob er sich an den noch immer sprachlosen Percy vorbei und eilte aus der Bibliothek. Er musste in Rons Gedanken eindringen und den Jungen irgendwie dazu bringen, diese eine Strophe mit all seiner magischen Energie, die ihm noch verblieben war, gedanklich, seelisch zu sprechen. Es gab keinen anderen Weg.

Kräftig stieß er die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und erschreckte Poppy fast zu Tode, da die schwere Eichentür eine unsanfte Bekanntschaft mit der Wand machte. „Severus, bist du wahnsinnig, hier so einen Lärm zu veranstalten?" Doch Severus ignorierte sie einfach und lief weiter, bis zum letzten Bett auf der linken Reihe. Noch immer lag Ron blass und regungslos in den weichen Kissen und machte einen kranken und abgekämpften Eindruck. Sofort wurden Severus Gesichtszüge etwas weicher, sein ganzes Gebaren etwas ruhiger, seine Schritte, als er an Rons Seite trat, leiser und vorsichtiger. Als ob er die Hand einer Porzellanpuppe ergreifen würde, schloss er Rons Finger in seine ein und für einen kurzen Augenblick hielt er die Luft an. Aber Ron wachte nicht auf, rührte sich nicht. Abwesend begann er mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken der zarten Hand zu streicheln und leise zu summen. Wach doch auf, rothaariges Kind, wach doch auf. Doch es blieb ergebnislos.

Bedächtig ließ sich der Zaubertränkelehrer auf die Bettkante nieder und beugte sich über die leblose Gestalt. Sanft öffnete er die Augen des Jungen und starrte hinein. Dann hörte man nur noch ein gehauchtes „Legilimentis."

* * *

Poppy konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Noch nie hat sie jemand einfach so stehen lassen. Nicht mal Dumbledore hatte es gewagt sie zu ignorieren und jetzt kam ein dahergelaufener Severus Snape – _Severus-ich habe mir schon jeden Knochen im Körper gebrochen-Snape_ – und ließ sie einfach stehen! Wutentbrannt stürmte sie dem düsteren Mann hinterher und wollte schon zu einer Tirade übelster Beschimpfungen ansetzten, da sah sie, wie er die Hand des Jungen ergriff. Auf einmal war ihr Zorn verraucht und ein kleiner Seufzer wollte sich durch ihre Kehle stehlen, aber sie zwang sich, still zu bleiben. Severus war kein Mann, der oft Gefühle zeigte. Sie wollte ihn nicht durch ihre Anwesenheit verschrecken. Leise zog sie sich in ihr Büro zurück.

* * *

Percy stand noch immer wie zu Eis erstarrt in der Bibliothek. Snape wollte in Rons Gedanken eindringen? Aber woher wollte er wissen, dass Maggie nicht auch dafür Vorkehrungen getroffen hatte? Wo war das überdenken des Plans? Wo war der scharfe Verstand geblieben? Severus Snape hatte nie so unbedacht gehandelt, aber jetzt schien er Scheuklappen vor den Augen zu haben. Er war einfach losgestürmt. Zu Ron… er war zu Ron gestürmt… er begab sich in Gefahr! Ruckartig wandte sich Percy zum Ausgang und rannte los. Dummer Snape! Sehr dummer Snape! Wer wusste denn schon, was in Rons Kopf im Moment vor sich ging? Und wenn er schon zu spät kam? Oh Merlin! Er brauchte Hilfe!

Viel zu schnell bog er um die nächste Ecke und stolperte einige Treppen hinunter. Dumbledore! Der alte Schuldirektor würde wissen, was zu tun war. Wie konnte er das auch nicht? Albus Dumbledore wusste doch immer alles! Schlitternd kam er vor dem Wasserspeier zum stehen, der die Gemächer und das Büro vom Direktor bewachten. „Bitte teile Professor Dumbledore mit, dass ich Ihn in einer dringenden Angelegenheit sprechen möchte!" Der Wasserspeier blickte etwas entnervt, wollte sich aber gerade umwenden, als Percy etwas einfiel. „Nein, warte! Sage ihm, dass er so schnell wie möglich in den Krankenflügel kommen muss!" Dann rannte er wieder los. Er durfte nicht so viel Zeit vertrödeln!

Percy rannte ohne langsamer zu werden durch die ohnehin schon offene Tür des Krankenflügels und kam atemlos am Bett seines Bruders zum stehen. Snape lag halb auf Ron, die Augen waren leer und starr, der Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig. Er kam zu spät! Ängstlich streckte er seine kalten Finger dem Professor entgegen, aber kurz bevor er ihn berühren konnte, wurde sein Handgelenk ergriffen. „Berühren Sie ihn nicht, Mr. Weasley. Wir wissen nicht, was gerade geschieht. Wir könnten alles schlimmer machen, wenn wir jetzt unbedacht handeln." Percy strich sich einige seiner widerspenstigen Locken aus dem Gesicht und schluckte schwer. „Aber was sollen wir denn tun?" Traurig lächelte Dumbledore ihn an. „Wir müssen jetzt auf Severus vertrauen."

* * *

Ron wimmerte leise, als seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Er lief schon so lange, aber es war keine Lücke in der Mauer zu entdecken. Wieder zeigte ihm die Welt, dass er ein Pechvogel war. Müde schloss er die Augen. Er hasste es hier! Es gab hier nichts als Schwärze, leeren Raum. Oh, er hasste es hier!

_Ron! Wo bist du? Klopf gegen die Mauer, Ron! Ich kann dich sonst nicht finden!_

Rons Kopf ruckte hoch und er hielt den Atem an. „Severus?" Er flüsterte den Namen nur, nicht sicher, wie es überhaupt möglich sein konnte. Doch die Stimme, die er gerade gehört hatte… diese Stimme gehörte Severus! Glücklich schluchzte er auf und begann wie wild gegen die Mauer zu hämmern. „Ich bin hier! Bitte hol mich hier raus! Severus!"

* * *

Severus war erstaunt, als er sich in Rons Gedanken umblickte. Er hatte hier seine normale Gestalt. Mit Armen, Beinen. Seine Umgebung war hell, aber ohne Kontur. Manchmal flimmerten an weißen „Wänden" Erinnerungen wie alte Filme, verschwanden aber auch schnell wieder. Insgesamt war es hier einfach zu wenig los. Hier hätte das Leben toben müssen! „Ron?" Langsam und vorsichtig wanderte er durch diese seltsame Landschaft und je weiter er ging, desto unsicherer und nervöser wurde er. Wo war Ron? Und Maggie? Sie müsste hier auch irgendwo sein!

„_Severus?"_ Die Stimme war schwach, müde. Sie kam von seiner linken Seite. Neugierig ging er in die Richtung. Nach 5 Minuten laufen sah er eine Gestalt am Boden liegen. Sie war in einen braunen Umhang gehüllt, rote Haare lugten unter der Kapuze hervor. „Ron?" Der Kopf der Gestalt ruckte hoch und böse braune Augen blitzten ihn an. Die roten wilden Locken legten sich wie flüssiges Feuer um ihr Gesicht bis über die schmalen Schultern. Eine spitze Nase machte das junge Gesicht kantiger, nahm ihm das Feine, Ebenmäßige. Die hohe Stirn war gerunzelt, die Lippen gespitzt. Maggie war noch immer ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen. Ihr geistiger Körper hatte keine Entwicklung durchgemacht. Wie auch, wenn der Geist nicht reifer wurde?

„_Ron ist nicht hier!"_, zischte sie ihn an und ihre Stimme klang sogar noch toter, kalter, als in der richtigen Welt. Severus fröstelte. „Er ist hier. Du versteckst ihn nur. Du willst nicht, dass man ihn findet. Aber ich werde ihn finden! Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten!" Maggie lachte. _„Und da bist du dir sicher, Liebster? Schließlich habe ich schon so vieles gemacht."_ Das Mädchen kam langsam auf Severus und blieb erst stehen, als sie einen Schritt von ihm entfernt war. Neckisch lächelte sie ihn an und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, doch Severus packte sie am Handgelenk. „Wo ist Ron?" Ihr Lächeln erfror in ihrem Gesicht. _„Wieso interessierst du dich nur für Ron? Er ist langweilig! Er war immer respektlos dir gegenüber und dumm! Nichts hat er im Unterricht auf die Reihe bekommen! Und trotzdem willst du ihn?"_ Wütend stieß der Zaubertränkelehrer Maggie von sich. „Er ist nicht dumm! Du hast ihn zurückgehalten, weil er dich bald überflügelt hatte. So war es doch, nicht wahr? Du konntest es nicht ertragen, dass er schlauer als du war. Du bist nichts gegen ihn. Und du weißt es!"

Maggie wurde rot vor Zorn. Sie schrie. Die Schreie echoten durch die leere Gegend und wurden dann verschluckt. _„Wie kannst du es wagen! Wie kannst du es WAGEN!"_ Wie eine Furie stürzte sie sich auf ihn und er konnte ihre Hände nur gerade so von seinem Gesicht fernhalten. Geschickt trat er ihr die Beine unter dem Körper weg und sie stürzte schreiend, fluchend zu Boden. Schnell pinnte er ihre Hände über ihren Kopf und hielt mit seinem Gewicht ihre Beine auf den Boden. „Ich frage dich nur noch einmal: Wo. Ist. Ron." Maggie spuckte ihn an. _„Du wirst ihm sowieso nicht helfen können! Er wird in der Finsternis versauern! In seinen düstersten Gedanken wird er ersticken! Geh zu ihm! GEH! Versuche doch, seinen schwächlichen Geist zu retten! In seinem tiefsten Innern ist er gefangen und du bist machtlos! Hörst du? MACHTLOS!"_ Severus ließ sie los und sofort sprang sie auf die Füße und rannte fort. Die roten Locken wehten hinter ihr her, ein greller Farbklecks an diesem weißen Ort.

Severus interessierte das nicht mehr. Er konnte ihr sowieso hier nicht wirklich schaden. Der Einzige, der etwas gegen Maggie tun konnte, war Ron. Und Ron wurde an einem finsteren Ort gefangen gehalten. An einem Ort, wo es nur Licht gab, musste ein dunkler Fleck doch auffallen. Er wurde in seinem tiefsten Innern festgehalten, hatte sie gesagt. Dann war dies hier nur die Oberfläche! Unsicher blickte er auf den „Boden" und stampfte probeweise auf den massiven Untergrund. Unten und oben gab es hier nicht wirklich. Diese Illusion kam aus seinem eigenen Kopf, um ihn nicht panisch im Nichts hängen zu lassen. Aber wer sagte, das sein „Boden" auch der von Ron war? Severus kniete sich wieder hin und legte sein Ohr an den festen Untergrund. Er hörte nichts. Aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Die Schicht war vielleicht einfach zu dick! Aber er war hier in einer fiktiven Welt. Es müsste möglich sein, seinen eigenen Verstand mit dieser Welt zu verknüpfen und damit die Umgebung zu verändern.

Tief durch atmend schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Was lag unter ihm? Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, verschlug es ihm den Atem. Ein Loch war unter ihm entstanden, durch das er in die tiefste Dunkelheit blickte. Aber er fiel nicht hindurch! Bei Merlin, er war froh darüber! Niemals wollte er in so einer Welt gefangen werden. Verzweifelt suchte er nach roten Haaren, aber er sah keinen einzigen Fleck, der auf Farbe hinwies. Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. Genauso, wie er dieses Loch erschaffen hatte, konnte er vielleicht dafür sorgen, dass man ihn hörte. „Ron! Wo bist du? Klopf gegen die Mauer, Ron! Ich kann dich sonst nicht finden!" Dann hielt er die Luft an und lauschte.

DA! Da war ein Geräusch! Aufgeregt krabbelte Severus über den Boden, immer dem Klang des hämmerns hinterher, bis er direkt über im hockte. Angestrengt starrte er auf die Erde und zwang sie, ihm wieder die Schwärze zu zeigen. Doch statt Dunkelheit starrte er direkt in große, angsterfüllte Augen. Rons Augen! Ohne zu zögern stieß er seine Hände durch die unsichtbare Fläche unter ihm und ergriff der Jungen an den Schultern. Dann zog er ihn zu sich.

* * *

Ron konnte es nicht glauben! Severus schwarze Augen sahen auf ihn runter, obwohl er doch vor ihm stand. Aber es wirkte eher, als ob er über ihm stehen würde. Doch bevor er sich noch mehr Gedanken dazu machen konnte, hatten ihn schon die starken Hände des anderen Mannes gepackt und zogen ihn durch die Mauer. Die Welt kippte auf einmal und er stieg aufwärts! Schwindlig und desorientiert fand er sich nach ein paar Augenblicken in Severus Armen wieder und er schluchzte auf. „Severus? Oh, Severus! Endlich bist du gekommen! Endlich bist du gekommen!" Severus Finger strichen durch sein Haar, sein schwarzer Umhang umfing ihn wie eine schützende Rüstung. Als er die zarten Küsse auf seinem Haar spürte, seufzte er auf. Er war in Sicherheit!

* * *

Severus und Ron saßen noch eine ganze Weile so im weißen Nichts. Sie bemerkten noch nicht einmal die Veränderung, die sich langsam aber kontinuierlich vollzog. Die einzelnen unscharfen und wackligen Bilder, die die weißen Wände geziert hatten, wurden schärfer und klarer. Es wurden immer mehr, Tonfetzen erklangen. Das Leben war zurückgekehrt.

Severus fiel das erst auf, als vor seinen Augen ein Bild tanzte. Er sah, wie sich ein Text über den Boden zog, wie eine Muggel-Werbereklame, grell bunt. Unbewusst las er mit:

Wer reitet so spät durch Nacht und Wind?  
Es ist der Vater mit seinem Kind;  
Er hat den Knaben wohl in dem Arm,  
Er faßt ihn sicher, er hält ihn warm.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen, gefroren alle seinen Bewegungen und er keuchte auf. Rons Erinnerungen waren zurückgekehrt! Der Erlkönig! Ron musste die letzte Strophe lesen! Er musste sie laut vorlesen. Ruckartig drehte er den Jungen in seinen Armen um. „Ron! Lies die letzte Strophe! Lies sie laut, mit deinem ganzen Herzen. Konzentrier dich ganz darauf und lese sie! Dann bist du gerettet!"

* * *

Verwirrt starrte Ron auf den Boden vor sich. Was sollte das jetzt? Seine Augen flogen über die bekannten Zeilen des Erlkönigs und versuchte, irgendeinen Sinn in Severus Worten zu finden. Dann kam er zur letzten Strophe. Er wusste nicht warum, aber sein Herz schien schneller zu schlagen, als seine Augen die ersten Worte aufnahmen. Wie von selbst begann er laut zu lesen an:

„Dem Vater grauset's, er reitet geschwind,

Er hält in den Armen das ächzende Kind"

„_Oh nein, das wirst du nicht!"_

Auf einmal wurde er aus seiner sitzenden Haltung gerissen und von Severus weggezerrt. Dann spürte er Fingernägel in seinem Gesicht! Sie kratzten seine Wangen entlang, bis sie sich endlich um seinem Hals legten und zudrückten. Panik erfasste ihn. Verzweifelt versuchte er das Etwas von sich wegzuziehen, das ihn so fest gepackt hielt und er verfing sich in einer Mähne roten Haares. Ein Schrei zerfetzte fast sein Trommelfell. Dann wurde dieses Biest von ihm weggezogen und er japste nach Luft. Er blickte sich nach seinem Angreifer um.

* * *

Severus Finger hatten sich fest in Maggies Nacken gekrallt, als er sie immer weiter von Ron wegzog. Dieses kleine Miststück! Fast wäre es vorbei gewesen! „Ließ die Strophe, Ron! Schnell!" Es musste jetzt endlich beendet werden! Doch auf einmal entwandt sich Maggie aus seinem Griff und bohrte ihren Ellbogen in seinen Magen. Vor Schmerz keuchend packte er sie an ihren roten Locken. Sie zischte wütend. Dann schien die Zeit anzuhalten und er sah mit Entsetzen, wie aus dem Nichts ein Messer in ihrer Hand erschien. Kalt lächelnd stieß sie zu. Severus konnte noch nicht einmal schreien, nur ungläubig auf die Klinge in seinem Arm starren. Dann entglitten ihm auch noch die Haarsträhnen, die er noch fest umklammert hatte und sank in die Knie. Ein neues Messer erschien in ihrer Hand und er schloss die Augen. Das war also sein Ende.

* * *

NEIN! Merlin, nein! Ron rannte auf Maggie zu. Sie durfte ihn nicht töten! Nicht Severus! Oh Merlin, das ließ er nicht zu! Ohne zu zögern umschlang er mit seinem Arm ihren Hals und zerrte sie von Severus weg. Vor Schreck ließ sie das Messer fallen und es verschwand, bevor es mit dem Boden in Berührung kam. Mit wildem Blick schrie er ihr ins Ohr:

„Dem Vater grauset's, er reitet geschwind,  
Er hält in den Armen das ächzende Kind,  
Erreicht den Hof mit Mühe und Not;  
In seinen Armen das Kind war tot."

Ein Ruck ging durch Maggies Leib. _„Nein!" _Der Schrei des Mädchen war noch zu hören, als ihr Körper schon längst zu Staub zerfallen war.

* * *

Percy saß steif und starr auf seinem Stuhl und wendete nicht eine Sekunde seinen Blick von den beiden Gestalten auf dem Krankenbett. Seine Muskeln schmerzten, er war müde und erschöpft. Aber das war egal! Ron und Snape hatten sich nicht ein Mal bewegt, also würde auch er sich nicht bewegen. Es waren schon Stunden vergangen und es war keine Veränderung eingetreten. Wie lange wollten sie noch warten, bevor sie etwas unternahmen? Snape könnte jetzt schon genauso unter Maggies Kontrolle gefallen sein, wie Ron! -Bitte, Professor! Bringen Sie mir meinen kleinen Bruder wieder!-

Plötzlich zuckte die Hand des Zaubertränkelehrers. Sofort war Percy an seiner Seite. „Professor?" Der ältere Mann stöhnte leise, dann schlug er blinzelnd die Augen auf. „Professor! Endlich sind Sie wieder bei uns!" Percy wollte nach dem Arm des Professors greifen, doch Snape setzte sich auf einmal ruckartig auf. „Was ist passiert?" Snape schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf. „Sie wollte mich umbringen! Wieso bin ich hier? Ron?" Percy Kopf ruckte zu seinem Bruder und spürte, wie seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Ron starrte sie großen Augen an, dann trafen sich seine Blicke mit dem des Professors. Im nächsten Moment lagen sie sich in den Armen, tasteten ungläubig über Haare und Gesicht, als könnten sie nicht glauben, dass sie es leibhaftig waren. Dann folgten zarte Küsse und Percy wandte sich knallrot ab. Murmelnd entschuldigte er sich, um den Direktor zu holen, doch er bezweifelte, dass die Beiden ihn überhaupt gehört hatten. Schmunzelnd schlich er sich davon. Scheinbar hatten sie jetzt wirklich eine Weasley verloren, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie einen Snape dazugewonnen hatten.

Ende

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Es ist geschafft! Maggie hat ein Ende gefunden! müde sich am Kopf kratz Verdammt, ich wollte es eigentlich spektakulärer machen! Jetzt wirkt es irgendwie gewöhnlich. Und das Ende ist seltsam. Aber alle meine Enden sind seltsam... Aber mal sehen, was ihr dazu sagt! Schön Kommentare schreiben!

Eure Ne-chan


End file.
